BMF KH High School Times
by Falco276
Summary: The crazy times of the Metal Fight Beyblade version of the Kingdom Hearts cast in high school. A re-write of Xyphate's KH High School Times in MFB version. PLEASE READ AND REVIEW! :D
1. Chapter 1

**This story is not written by me. Actually It's by Xyphate. I'm just trying to make a Metal Fight Beyblade version of it. (Please refer to the replacement cast.) Some of the teachers or students in this story will not be replaced by a MFB character. So Enjoy. :)**

Author's note: **Kyouya Tategami's real name is Leo Valdez. He just used that for his blader's name. He is now a totally different person. His voice used to be very brave, confident, and fierce. Now its all gangsta. XD Yeazh! Here is chapter 1. Enjoy!**

**(Important Note from author: Sorry guys about mentioning Rago from last chapter because in my point of view, there is supposed to be 2 Rago's. The Rago who owns Nemesis and Rago Kishatu, the 2nd****brother of Ryuga, yes, apart from Ryuto. He's not a blader and dosen't own a dragon beyblade. He's just a brother and somewhat much shorter than Ryuto and Ryuga but hey! He sounds cool! So….. that's what I wanted to tell you. ^_^) Enjoy! :D**

Ienzo- 10- 4th grade

Gingka- 15- Sophomore

Kyoya- 16- Sophomore

Madoka- 15- Sophomore

Kat -15- Sophomore

Jinga- 15- Sophomore

Hayner- 16- Sophomore

Pence- 16- Sophomore

Olette- 15- Sophomore

Wanda- 15- Sophomore

Lea- 17- Junior

Isa- 17- Junior

Hyoma- 16- Junior

Zexion- 17- Junior

Leo- 16- Junior

Rago- 17- Junior

Wales- 18- Junior

Sophie- 17- Junior

Ryuto- 18- Senior

Hikaru- 17- Senior

Lexaeus- 18- Senior

Reiji- 18- Senior

Doji- 18- Senior

Ryuga- 24- Teacher of History

Tobio- 24-Teacher of P.E.

Braig- 38- Teacher of Weight Training

Ryutaro- 29- Teacher of Nutrition and Wellness (Cooking)

Dilan- 27- Teacher of Nutrition and Wellness Teacher 2 (Cooking)

Kumasuke- 40- Teacher of Science

Even- 39- Teacher of English

Luxord- 27- Teacher of Math

Eraquas- 44- Ryuto's Daddy :3

Dr. Ziggurat- 30- Principal

Aeleus- 37- Lexaeus's Dad

"Gingka get up!" Jinga said as he poked his twin with his foot. The idiot had fallen off the top bunk off their bed again. It was nothing new. But it scared the shit out of Jinga when it happened in the middle of the night. It was also more than likely the reason for his pure stupidity.

"I'll get Leo!" An empty threat to someone like Sora.

"Jus go way." Gingka mumbled.

"No, we promised we'd meet up with everyone at the hideout." Jinga said, poking

Gingka again with his foot.

"Oh right." He said sitting up. He rubbed his eyes and stood up.

"You're hair's a mess." Jinga said shaking his head.

"You're a mess." Gingka countered.

"Unlike you, I'm dressed." Jinga said crossing his arms. Hurry up or we'll be

late… er."

"OH! Shit." Leo yelled from down stairs. It wasn't really a yell. More like he

yelled the first word with enthusiasm then just swore for the heck of it.

"Leo!" Scolded their mother. "Stop swearing!"

"My bad." Came Leo's low reply.

Just then a knock sounded at the door to Jinga's and Gingka's room. Hyoma walked in and smiled at them.

"Good morning. Gingka? Are you okay?" He asked.

"Huh?" Gingka answered.

"I get the feeling you fell off the top bunch again."

"He did." Jinga said with a frown.

"Oh yeah, I guess I did. Yeah I'm fine."

"Good, I made some breakfast down stairs if you two want some."

"What'd you make!"

"Breakfast burritos."

"Sweet!"

Gingka ran passed Hyoma and into the kitchen. Of course he managed to fall down three of the stairs in the process. Jinga shook his head along with Hyoma and grabbed his twin's yellow and black sneakers.

"Thanks Hyoma." Jinga said as he passed him in the doorway.

"You're welcome." Hyoma replied as he closed the door to their room. "Oh be

careful, Leo-"

"Ow!" Jinga yelled.

"Sorry Jinga! Are you okay?!" Gingka exclaimed.

When Hyoma came down the stairs he saw Jinga, Gingka and Leo by the sink.

The water was running and Jinga had his hand under it. Broken glass littered the

floor from the glass cup Leo had dropped not long ago. How Gingka managed to miss the broken glass when he fell down the stairs was anyone's guess.

"Hey, Hyoma, get some medicine and a band aid for Jinga will ya?" Leo said,

staring at his twin.

"Sure." Hyoma said heading up the stairs to the bathroom.

"I'll help!" Gingka said in a worried tone. He hurried after Hyoma and found him

squeezing past their mother who was doing her makeup in the bathroom.

"What in the world is going on down there?" She asked.

"First I made breakfast then Leo broke a glass and swore then Jinga got a cut I guess." Hyoma explained.

"How did that happen?"

"It's my fault!" Gingka said with a frown. "I was running back up the stairs to get my shoes and I bumped into Jinga and he fell and cut his hand on some glass on the floor."

"Goodness. It's not even noon and the world is falling apart in our kitchen." commented their mom.

"Come on Gingka." Hyoma said as he squeezed past his mom with medicine and a band aid.

"Wait!" Gingka said holding up his hands.

"What?" Hyoma asked.

"Is the band aid checkered?"

"Does it matter?"

"I'll look for one! I want him to at least have his favorite thing to look at."

Gingka took the Band-Aid his older brother was holding and put it back in the box.

"Hyoma! Hurry!" Leo called from the kitchen.

"I'm trying!" Hyoma called back.

"Got it!" Gingka exclaimed.

The two teens went back into the kitchen and placed their items on the counter.

Leo had gotten Jinga's cut cleaned up and was leaning against the counter

holding pressure to the assaulted finger. Hyoma put the medicine on Jinga's finger and picked up the band aid.

"I found you a checkered one so you would like it better." Gingka said as he swayed back and forth on his feet. "I'm really sorry."

"It's okay. I know you're crazy over food." Jinga chuckled. "Put you shoes on so

we can go."

"Right," Gingka said with a smile. He put on his shoes and grabbed two breakfast

burritos. He handed one to Jinga and they said goodbye to their household and left.

"What time is it?" Gingka asked when he finished his burrito.

Jinga pulled out his cell phone and looked at the screen.

"Ten forty-five." Jinga replied.

"Ugh, why do we have to meet up so early?"

"Cause."

"That doesn't count."

"Does now."

"No fair Jinga!"

"Shut up we're almost there."

The Hideout consisted of an old run down house that the kids were lucky enough to obtain for their own personal use. No one had lived in it for years and the location was too much of a hassle to tare it down or even rebuild it. When it needed work done the gang would find some supplies and fix it themselves. It was rather weird to have such luck. Not that the house was big or anything.

When Jinga and Gingka walked in they were greeted with everyone else sitting or

standing around. Madoka, Kat, Wanda, Kyoya, Hayner, Pence, Olette, Reiji and Rago.

"Where have you been?" Kyoya asked when the two sat down.

"Gingka slept in and I got cut." Jinga explained.

"Not by a bad guy right?" Rago asked in a worried tone.

"Who the hell would shank Jinga?" Reiji asked looking at the other in pure

curiosity.

"It shouldn't matter should it?" Wanda spoke up.

"As long as he's alright." Kat finished.

"Where's it at?" Hayner asked.

"OH MY LORD THERE ARE TOO MANY PEOPLE HERE!" Gingka exclaimed.

"Calm down!" Jinga yelled at him. He then held up his checkered band aid

covered finger to show everyone. "Not like its anything crazy but since you all

wanna know it's on my finger."

"My poor baby." Reiji cooed.

"Stop that." Jinga said with a blank look.

"What happened?" Madoka asked, continuing the questions.

"Gingka ran into me this morning and I fell and cut myself on some glass lying on the floor." Jinga explained.

"Gingka," Sighed Madoka. "You should be a bit more careful."

"I know." Pouted Gingka.

"So what exactly are we all gathered for?" Jinga asked.

"Spring Break is coming up and along with that the Spring Struggle Tournament

Qualifier." Olette explained.

"We were talking about what we all wanted to do as a group when break came."

Pence helped elaborate.

"Not to mention we had our Hide and Seek plan to finish." Kyoya said.

"I can't wait!" Rago squealed in excitement.

"You're such a girl." Reiji commented.

"We'll hide him." Hayner said with a laugh.

"One thing at a time." Madoka said holding up a hand. "The struggle qualifications start two days after our break starts. Who all do we have entering?"

"Gingka, Jinga, Kyoya, Hayner and Wanda." Kat replied.

"Great! It'll be nice to see a girl out there for once!" Olette said patting Wanda on the shoulder and smiling.

"We should practice during the first few days we have off." Wanda suggested.

"Right." Kyoya nodded. "There's sure to be a lot of competition."

"I heard Hyoma and Leo are entering. Lexeaus is too." Gingka threw in.

"Not to mention Doji, Sophie and I." Reiji added.

"And Tsubasa and Hikaru." Pence said.

"Ugh can someone get me some paper and a pencil? There's too many people in

this thing to count!" Olette said shaking her head.

"I'll get it!" Rago said with a smile. He ran to what would be the kitchen of the

small house and opened a box Hayner, Pence and Olette had brought a few months before. It had papers, pens, pencils, marker, colored pencils, crayons, sharpeners and clipboards. Everyone had brought in certain stuff for the house at one point.

Rago grabbed a sheet of paper, a pen and a clipboard and headed back into the

room everyone was in. He handed the items over to Olette who smiled and thanked him.

"Okay, who all was it again?" She asked the group.

Everyone started naming people off at once. Olette only managed to get Gingka,

Jinga and Kyoya's names down before looking at everyone with a stressed look.

"Hey, one at a time okay!" She said.

"I'll do it!" Kyoya declared. "Gingka, Jinga, Kyoya, Wanda, Hayner, Hyoma, Leo, Reiji, Lexeaus, Doji, Sophie, Tsubasa and Hikaru."

"Geez how the hell did you remember all of those names?" Hayner asked him.

"Why the hell did you say your own name?" Gingka asked Kyoya.

"Why are you asking me questions?" Kyoya said coolly.

"Okay I think I got everyone." Olette said with a smile. "If I'm correct we should

have a 6 out of 13 chance of winning. Or… Wanda could you translate it or, you know, something?"

"Um… 69.2% chance." Wanda said after doing quick math.

"Thanks." Olette said with a smile.

"You never cease to amaze me sis." Madoka said patting her sister on the shoulder.

"But that's only the people we know who are entering. There should be others

too." Wanda said with a small smile.

"Of course! There are other kids in this town than us." Reiji said waving his hand.

"So onto the Hide and Seek plan!" Gingka said in excitement.

"We have a location and time right?" Kat questioned.

"Yup," Pence answered.

"Who all's gonna be there?" Rago asked next.

"As many people as we can get!" Madoka said.

"This'll be fun." Reiji said stretching from his spot on the couch.

"Anything we need to cover about it?" Madoka asked.

"I think everything is figured out about it." Pence informed.

"I think that's it." Gingka said with a smile. "Everything's been covered right?"

"Yeah," Said Wanda.

"Well, I got a birthday party to go to!" Reiji said matter-of-factly. He stood and poked Rago in the cheek.

"I know he's my friend." Rago said as he smacked the other's hand away.

"Who do you know who still has birthday parties?" Jinga asked Reiji.

"My little brother. Rago gets along with him really well and I was asked to tell

him he was invited." Reiji explained.

"Isn't he like, 15?" Jinga asked.

"We still have to get him a present." Rago said as he rubbed the back of his

neck.

The two said their goodbyes and left. Everyone else, following not long after.

"What should we get him?" Rago asked as he and Reiji walked into Wal-Mart.

Reiji got a basket since he already knew what he wanted to get his brother.

"You should know you're his best friend right?" Reiji said.

"But you're his brother."

"Lea likes fighting."

"Well what do we get him then?"

"They have those struggle sets don't they? He's pretty big into struggle too."

"Then we'll get him that!"

Reiji nodded as the other had caught onto his plan. He didn't even drop any hints that the struggle set was what he wanted to get but either way it worked out.

The two headed over to the struggle isle and browsed the selection the store

offered.

"I wanna get three sets of everything. That way there will be some for him, Ienzo

and Isa." Reiji said.

"That sound good." Rago said "What color bats?"

"Just the traditional ones." Reiji said grabbing three bats. They were lucky enough

that the bats didn't come in pairs of two like the child's play sets did.

"Okay, three bats, three helmets, three vests, and… should we get three different

colored ball sets?" Rago asked.

"Yeah, we'll get yellow, red and orange." Reiji said looking at the colored balls. He grabbed two packs of each color and threw them in the basket.

"Now the vests and helmets." Rago started, looking at all the different sizes.

"Only get two of each." Reiji said from beside him.

"Only two?" Rago questioned.

"Yeah, that way Lea will get hit more." Reiji laughed. Rago laughed and shook

his head.

"What colors?" He asked.

"Just get three. All black." Reiji said as he pulled a helmet off the rack. "Man,

what sizes?"

"Just use your head as a guide." Rago suggested.

"Yours is smaller." Reiji frowned. He put a helmet on Rago's head. "Is it really

tight or what?"

"It's a little tight." Rago said as he shifted it around on his head.

"Alright we'll get three of those. Here try on this vest." Reiji said. He put three of

the same size black helmets in the basket and gave Rago a vest to try on. "I think

you should be able to put it on and secure it. It'll be really tight though."

Reiji watched as Rago struggled with the chest piece. When he finally got it on

he seemed like he was dying.

"Geez man you sure it should be this tight?" Rago asked.

"Yeah," Reiji grabbed two chest guards the size Rago had tried on and grabbed

another one a few sizes small in the cart. He put one of the helmets back and got another one but two sizes smaller.

"Why are you getting the smaller size?" Rago asked.

"Ienzo is a small kid. He wont fit the things Isa and Lea do." Reiji explained.

"Okay so that's it right?" Rago asked.

"Yeah, let's go." Reiji said. He started to double check everything and make sure

that the sizes we accurate enough. "Damn, maybe we should have gotten Jinga

here." He mumbled.

Rago looked up from the cart to see the isle across from the one they were in.

He smiled at his new idea and poked Reiji in the shoulder.

"Hey, all of use competing in the struggle qualifications match should pool our

money together for equipment." He suggested.

"You mean **we **should." Reiji said walking to the other isle.

"Huh?"

"You're not competing. Now let's go, we still need a card and what not."

Reiji and Rago headed out of the struggle area and over to the cards and gift

bags. They ended up getting a red, yellow and orange gift bag and a card with Lea's age on the front.

"Oh his parents are gonna hate us." Reiji chuckled.

"You have enough money right?" Rago asked concerned.

"Yeah, and besides you're paying for some stuff, too."

When they finally had everything they wanted they headed up to the counter to

pay for their things.

"Hey, how come you decided to participating in the struggle thingy at the last

second?" Rago asked as the cashier rang up their stuff.

"I wasn't going to at first. That sport is too eh, gay." Reiji said, tapping his fingers

on the side of the conveyer belt.

"You're gay." Rago mumbled as a counter. He liked Struggle. Hearing it being

insulted hurt him a bit.

Reiji gave him the "warning" look and pulled out his red lighter.

"I'll torch you bubble boy." He threatened.

"Okay, sorry, sorry!" Rago said as he put his hands up in surrender.

Reiji put his lighter away again and looked back to the cashier who had rang up

four of their seven items.

"Why do you think so badly of it?" Rago then asked.

"It's a sport where people hit each other with sticks and collect balls. NOT GAY BY THE WAY." Reiji explained, adding sarcasm at the end.

The cashier laughed quietly and Reiji smiled as he gave her the money he owed.

"Hey, spot me a ten." He told Rago.

"Why?"

"Cause you're paying too, now hurry."

Rago quickly got out a ten and handed it to Reiji who gave it too the cashier.

"Besides, Jinga is in the game. If I have to fight him and I win he wouldn't talk to

me for months. That's one of the reasons I didn't want to enter." Reiji started.

"He does get angry easily huh?" Rago asked as he twirled a piece of his hair

between two fingers.

"Yeah, him and Hyoma."

Reiji collected the change and gave it to Rago, who pocketed it. They both

grabbed a bag each and headed to Reiji's green Ford Mustang.

"You know I feel like this is a girly car." Rago commented.

"You can always walk to the party." Reiji said with a small frown.

"Just kidding it's freaking great!"

After the "meeting" the gang had had Gingka and Kyoya tagged along with Madoka and Wanda to Seaside Mall. Kat had left to hang out with Olette to finish making some extra plans for the Hide and Seek plan.

"We should go to Pretty Pink!" Madoka joked with Xion.

"Oh hell to the no!" Gingka said.

"Don't worry, Wanda doesn't even like that place." Kyoya said looking around the mall.

"I'm hungry." Gingka randomly said.

"You're always hungry." Giggled Wanda.

"I'm a growing boy." Gingka said with a smile.

"Then let's get something." Madoka suggested.

"No food." Kyoya threw in.

"Aw, why not!" Gingka whined.

"I know you didn't bring you're wallet and we're not paying for you." Kyoya

explained.

"Fine," Gingka pouted. "Wait how am I gonna eat?"

"I'll get you a smoothie or something." Kyoya sighed.

"Aw thanks Kyoya, you're the best." Gingka said slinging an arm around the elder's shoulders.

"Yeah, yeah" Kyoya said with a small smile.

They all headed to the food court and over to the smoothie section.

"Kyoya, I'll pay for Gingka." Madoka offered.

"Seriously?" Kyoya asked incredulously.

"What's that suppose to mean?" She asked with a frown. It was quickly replaced

with a smile though. "Just don't worry I'll do it."

"Fine by me." Kyoya smiled back.

"I want… an M&N dessert thingy!" Gingka nodded.

"What do you want Wanda?" Kyoya asked her.

"Oh, um I can pay for myself." Wanda said with a smile.

"It's fine, my treat."

"Oh um, I want the kiwi and strawberry mix."

Kyoya nodded and stepped forward to the register and placed their order. Wanda stepped up to the small glass to their side and watched the worker place the fruit into the blender and mix the drinks. She smiled at Kyoya when he moved to stand next to her. She looked away from the blenders though when Kyoya flinched.

"Ah, isn't this what the glass is suppose to prevent?" He said as he rubbed a small drip of smoothie from his face.

Wanda laughed and grabbed the two smoothies order by them. She handed Kyoya his and grabbed two straws and some napkins.

"Wee!" Gingka exclaimed when he got his ice cream. He ran to a table and started eating it.

"Whoa." Madoka said as she stepped up beside Kyoya and Wanda.

"How can you date that?" Kyoya asked, taking a sip of his smoothie.

"It's what's on the inside that counts?" Wanda suggested.

"Exactly!" Madoka said giggling.

The three walked over and took their seats at the table Gingka had ran to and began talking about the struggle qualifier coming up.

"So Hyoma and Leo are joining?" Madoka asked Gingka.

"Yup," He said simply. He was too busy with his dessert to care about struggle.

"Well, tell us more." Kyoya urged.

"What's there to tell? They're joining!" Gingka said licking ice cream from his mouth.

"Use a napkin." Kyoya scolded, flicking one at the younger male.

Gingka stuck his tongue out at him and snatched the napkin from the table.

"Hyoma was a little afraid of joining at first." Gingka started after having done wiped his mouth. "Leo is crazy competitive. He wants to prove he's the strongest in town. Which is why Hyoma was afraid at first."

"I can see why." Wanda said quietly.

"Yeah, didn't Leo break Hyoma's arm once?" Madoka asked.

"Yeah, when they were seven. Leo pushed Hyoma down the stairs when they

were racing to the kitchen or something."

"You're brother is insane." Kyoya commented.

"Duh!" Gingka said.

The four laughed and continued their conversation.

"What are you two gonna do if you end up facing each other in the game?" Wanda asked.

Gingka and Kyoya looked at each other.

"I'll kick his ass." Kyoya said.

"You jerk!" Gingka said throwing a used napkin at his face.

Kyoya frowned and went to drinking his smoothie.

"We'll just give it our all." Gingka said with a smile. "Who ever wins, wins."

"No breaking up either." Madoka teased.

"Kyoya's my friend! I wouldn't leave him! Besides, I made a promise to Hikaru when we were little. I'd always be there for him." Gingka said as he flicked Kyoya's cup.

"Right, I remember." Kyoya said.

"Hey, what about Lexaeus?" Madoka brought up.

"Oh Lord, we're gonna die." Gingka said with wide eyes.

"Just dodge and hit." Kyoya said waving a hand.

"Maybe for you." Madoka said.

"Not everyone is as talented as the great Kyoya!" Gingka said.

Kyoya shrugged and watched some of the people walking by.

"Hey," Wanda said.

Everyone looked to her so she would continue. She pointed over to a stand that

was in the middle of the food court. The stand sold magazines and newspapers and other cheap snacks and drinks.

"What's up?" Gingka asked looking over to the stand.

"Some guy just put his sandwich in the mini fridge like it's just for people to, I

don't know, put their stuff there." Wanda explained.

"That's weird." Madoka mumbled.

"Shoot I'm stealing that!" Gingka said getting up from his seat.

"Gingka!" Kyoya scolded, grabbing the younger teen's shirt and pulling him back.

"But, it's not our fault the guy is stupid enough to do that!" Gingka whined.

"Look, I think we're done here so, let's just go." Madoka said standing.

Wanda nodded and picked up her drink. Everyone else retrieved their smoothies except for Gingka, who had finished his dessert off in no time.

"Fine but while we pass by the fridge thingy, Imma steal that sandwich." Gingka said, eyeing the fridge.

"Where is he?" Wales huffed as he continued his pacing.

Sophie looked up from her magazine and frowned. "How should I know? Reiji's

little brother had his birthday today and he and Rago went." She said.

"Why would Rago go to a ten year olds birthday party?" Wales asked

incredulously. He then thought for a minute and held up a hand. "Never mind." "He is a bit of child isn't he?" Sophie sighed and threw her magazine on the small coffee table in front of her.

"Right so now we're stuck here waiting for Reiji." She said standing up and

walking over to look out the window.

"He's not bringing anyone is he?" Wales asked cautiously.

"Reiji's too smart to bring anyone. He knows what this is about."

After a few more minutes of waiting there was the sound of a car pulling up in the driveway. Sophie looked out the window again and noticed it was Reiji.

"He's here-"

"FINALLY!" Wales yelled, cutting Sophie off. She threw him a glare then

moved to sit on the couch again.

"Where the hell have you been!" Wales asked when Reiji walked in.

"Let's see, I have a little brother and his birthday was today so, you know I kinda

felt like I should go." Reiji said sarcastically.

"Thank you." Wales said rolling his eyes.

"So, is this about the struggle match?" Reiji asked, eyeing Sophie who had picked

up her magazine from earlier.

"Yeah," She said, not looking up.

"Why do we have to do this?" Reiji asked.

"You want the prize right? The fame and glory? Then we have to." Wales said,

flipping his hair.

"We can do it without-" Reiji started. "Just go along this way and it'll be easier."

Sophie said waving her hand.

"But Jinga and the others, they'll be entering too. We'll leave them out right?"

Reiji asked.

"If we can." Wales said with a smile. "If we just so happen to come in contact

with them then, we might have to involve them."

"You can't hurt them." Reiji warned.

"Please, all we really need to worry about is that Leo kid." Sophie said. "He's

insane when it comes to struggle. I've seen him and that blue headed kid, the one who looks like Jinga, they were practicing and he just moves so fast! It's like he's teleporting or something."

"Hyoma?" Reiji asked. "He, Tsubasa and Hikaru are entering too. So, how many people you all watching out for?"

"Let's see, Leo, Hyoma, Tsubasa, Hikaru and Lexaeus." Wales counted off on his

fingers.

"Hyoma and Hikaru might be easier to get rid of." Sophie mumbled.

"I wouldn't be so sure of Hikaru; she's entered in the struggle tournament before

and wiped out the competition." Reiji said.

"So Hyoma will go out easily?" Wales asked hopefully.

"Maybe, but if he's been training with Leo, probably not." Reiji sighed.

They continued talking about their plan and who might go out first and who they

might not have to deal with. They went over their individualized parts for each

other. Reiji still found the whole plan a little bit overrated. They had already

established what could happen to them if they got caught. The three were willing to risk it. Well almost. Sophie and Wales seemed like they were the ones who

would kill if this plan didn't go through right.

"So, you haven't told anyone, right?" Sophie asked Reiji.

"No, the only people I've talked to about it are you two." He replied.

"Good, if anyone found out, we'd easily be screwed." Wales said with a smirk.

**Author's Notes: **So I'm not sure how far this will go. But here's the first chapter.

This has been changed a tiny bit. (WELL, IT WAS A LOT!) But it wasn't really hard to replace the characters. They were easy. Oh, Yes. I will also update TROKW once I get a chance to do so. Chapter 2 will come soon!

PLEASE READ AND REVIEW! :D


	2. Chapter 2

**This story is not written by me. Actually It's by Xyphate. I'm just trying to make a Metal Fight Beyblade version of it. (Please refer to the replacement cast.) Some of the teachers or students in this story will not be replaced by a MFB character. So Enjoy. :)**

Author's note: **Kyouya Tategami's real name is Leo Valdez. He just used that for his blader's name. He is now a totally different person. His voice used to be very brave, confident, and fierce. Now its all gangsta. XD Yeazh! Here is chapter 2. Enjoy!**

**(Important Note from author: Sorry guys about mentioning Rago from last chapter because in my point of view, there is supposed to be 2 Rago's. The Rago who owns Nemesis and Rago Kishatu, the 2nd****brother of Ryuga, yes, apart from Ryuto. He's not a blader and dosen't own a dragon beyblade. He's just a brother and somewhat much shorter than Ryuto and Ryuga but hey! He sounds cool! So….. that's what I wanted to tell you. ^_^) Enjoy! :D**

Ienzo- 10- 4th grade

Gingka- 15- Sophomore

Kyoya- 16- Sophomore

Madoka- 15- Sophomore

Kat -15- Sophomore

Jinga- 15- Sophomore

Hayner- 16- Sophomore

Pence- 16- Sophomore

Olette- 15- Sophomore

Wanda- 15- Sophomore

Lea- 17- Junior

Isa- 17- Junior

Hyoma- 16- Junior

Zexion- 17- Junior

Leo- 16- Junior

Rago- 17- Junior

Wales- 18- Junior

Sophie- 17- Junior

Ryuto- 18- Senior

Hikaru- 17- Senior

Lexaeus- 18- Senior

Reiji- 18- Senior

Doji- 18- Senior

Ryuga- 24- Teacher of History

Tobio- 24-Teacher of P.E.

Braig- 38- Teacher of Weight Training

Ryutaro- 29- Teacher of Nutrition and Wellness (Cooking)

Dilan- 27- Teacher of Nutrition and Wellness Teacher 2 (Cooking)

Kumasuke- 40- Teacher of Science

Even- 39- Teacher of English

Luxord- 27- Teacher of Math

Eraquas- 44- Tsubasa's Daddy :3

Dr. Ziggurat- 30- Principal

Aeleus- 37- Lexaeus's Dad

Everyone hated Monday. The only time you didn't hate it was when school was out for some reason or you just really liked whatever was going on the day. Zexion was the kid who didn't care. It was there and you were going to have to deal with it so

"Shut up and get over it." As he had told Rago once. The green mullet haired teen had been complaining about the day.

Lexaeus was the same. He didn't care about what day it was. He really liked

school in all honesty. He didn't have many friends due to his severe lack of talking.

He liked school because it was the chance he got to spend time with the person he

could honestly call his best friend. Zexion was always there for him and he was always there for the younger.

Both Zexion and Lexaeus thought they were rather lucky. Ever since they met in

third grade they had always been together. Lexaeus still remembered the day.

_Lexaeus had been sitting by the wall at recess when he noticed three young boys._

_Two looked about the same age as him but the last looked rather small and very_

_young. The two older ones were pushing him and saying crude things._

_Lexaeus looked around to find a teacher but the two that were outside with them_

_were busy talking._

Adults… _Lexaeus thought to himself disapprovingly. He looked back to the kid_

_being bullied and thought about intervening or not. His father had raised him to stay_

_out of where he wasn't needed._

"If the situation doesn't call for you, don't put yourself in it." _His father, Aeleus,_

_had told him. _"Yet there will be a time when you are needed. Be sure to know when

that is."

_Lexaeus nodded and made his decision. He stood and walked over to the three_

_boys and tapped one of the bullies on their shoulder. The kid turned around to see_

_who it was. Lexaeus watched as his eyes grew big at the much larger kid._

"_W-what do you want?" He asked nervously._

"_What are you doing?" Lexaeus asked him. The boy stuttered a few times then_

_pushed on his friends shoulder. The two ran off together and left Lexaeus and the_

_younger boy, now sitting on the ground._

"_You okay?" Lexaeus asked, holding out a hand. Zexion nodded and looked up. He_

_took the elder's hand and marveled at how easily he picked him up. Zexion brushed_

_his pants off and gave his thanks._

"_Um, do you get bullied a lot?" Lexaeus asked him. Zexion nodded and looked at_

_the other straight in the eyes._

"_Will you stay with me?" He asked. Lexaeus nodded. "My name is Zexion."_

"_Mine's Lexaeus." Lexaeus looked around the play ground for the kids who had_

_bullied his new friend Zexion and couldn't find them. "I'll protect you when you need_

_me okay?"_

_Zexion nodded and for the rest of the day they spent every second they could_

_together._

"Are you alright?" Zexion asked the staring off into space Lexaeus.

Lexaeus turned to the smaller and nodded. Zexion nodded back and turned to the weights sitting on the rack.

"You seemed to be drifting." Zexion stated simply.

"How can you tell?" Braig, the weight lifting teacher, asked from beside them. The

two turned to face him. "Man, don't you guys have facial muscles?" He asked them.

Their blank faces stayed the same as they eyed the teacher and his rude

questioning.

"Shouldn't you refrain from asking personal questions?" Zexion asked Braig.

"Just lift some weights!" He mumbled as he walked over to check on another

group.

"He's annoying." Lexaeus stated. Zexion nodded and added a 40 pound weight to

each side of the benching bar. He watched as Lexaeus got into position on the bench and easily began his benching.

Zexion knew Lexaeus was much bigger and stronger than him and he excepted

that. He didn't keep the teen around to protect him though. He kept him around

because he didn't ask stupid questions and was overall a really nice person. Most

people thought it was just so the smaller would have protection.

"Lexaeus," Zexion started after the larger had finished his work out. "Thank you."

Lexaeus just nodded and took off the weights so his friend could bench what little he

could.

"This class sucks!" Hayner yelled in the middle of nutrition and wellness. They

were taking notes and, like any other class where you yell out something stupid

when you shouted have, he got scolded by the teacher.

"Hayner!" Olette hissed at him.

"I signed up for this class to cook! I wanna eat stuff!" Hayner whined.

"Hayner." Ryutaro, the teacher, said from where he stood at the board. "Don't say

stupid things in here unless you don't want to cook at all. I already told you, you

must get proper notes and sanitation safety before you can even set foot in the

kitchen area."

Hayner groaned and hit his head on the table he was sharing with Olette, Pence,

Roxas and Naminé.

"It's cooking class 'not take notes like you do all of your classes' class." He

mumbled into the table.

"Hayner shut up." Jinga sighed.

Ryutaro went on with his notes and Hayner would groan every time a new slide

showed up.

"Dude chill out." Pence said once the class was over.

"It ticks me off! Why can't we just cook and everything?" Hayner whined, throwing

his hands up in the air.

"If you were to start cooking without knowing measurements or the right way to

clean everything you could potentially make yourself, or everyone else, really sick."

Olette explained.

"I know that!" Hayner yelled. "I just hate this!"

"What I hate is how our class competes with the other nutrition and wellness class for the top class award." Jinga said.

"I think it's exciting." Kat said with a smile.

"What? When is that?" Pence asked.

"At the end of the semester. First we have our final, that show down between

everyone in our class, then the winner of that faces the winner of the final in the

other class and who ever wins gets the trophy for their class." Olette explained.

"Winner?" Questioned Hayner. "How can there be a winner for a final?"

"Man weren't you listening at all?" Jinga asked, shaking his head. "We're gonna

have 'judges' come in and 'judge' our food. The 'judges' are just teacher from other classes."

"Other cooking classes?" Hayner asked.

"Damn it Hayner!" Jinga yelled. "No! Other teachers from the school!"

"Hey chill spike face!" Hayner joked.

"Your hair spikes too." Jinga mumbled.

"Here's the gist." Kat started. "Our final will be like the show Iron Chef but a

bit different. We'll be our original cooking groups and be given a certain ingredient to work with. Everyone will have the same ingredient. We'll find a recipe with the ingredient in it and make it. When the 'judges' come in to 'judge' they'll taste a little bit of everyone's food and score on how well it looks and tastes. That's how we get our scores and grades. Who ever gets the highest score will face off with the other class and win the trophy."

"See Jinga, why can't you be like Kat and just explain stuff nicely?" Hayner asked Jinga.

"Shut up." Jinga frowned.

"Hey, Jinga!" called Gingka from down the hall way. He ran to catch up with his

twin and slung his arm around his shoulder. "So what do think about that whole

trophy thing for our cooking class?"

"You're going down!" Jinga smiled.

"Please! Me, Kyoya, Madoka and Wanda will destroy you!" Gingka said cockily.

"Whatever! You guys have Dilan as a teacher! Ryutaro is much better a cook than

him!" Jinga countered.

"You probably wont even get fifth place with Ryutaro!" Gingka laughed.

"Yeah, yeah just keep talking!" Jinga said shaking his head.

The one minute bell rang and Gingka flipped out. He wasn't one for being late and he still had a ways to go before making it to his math class. Pence and Hayner's class was right down the hall and Olette's was right across the hall from Hayner and Pence. That just left Roxas to get to his class. Science was clear on the other side of the building though. Since he and his friends had stopped walking to talk about the cooking competition he hadn't made it as far as he would have liked when it came to traveling towards the stupid classroom.

"_Damn it." _Jinga thought to himself. _"Now I'm gonna have to listen to stupid_

_Vexen talk about being tardy and respect your elders and no one respects science like he does."_

Jinga walked a bit slower as the tardy bell rang. He decided that since he was

already late why not be a bit more late? Besides he hated science and would rather die than sit in the class and deal with Vexen's scary ass face. He ended up stopping to get a drink from the water fountain and dragged his feet as he made his way down the quiet empty halls. When he made it to the classroom he had heard exactly what he planned on hearing. A freaking lecture.

"Jinga, correct?" Vexen asked as Jinga walked through the doorway to his class.

"Yeah." Jinga replied.

"'Yeah?'" Vexen repeated with an annoyed face. Jinga sat at his desk and raised

an eyebrow.

"Yeah?" He repeated slowly.

"Huh, you should learn to treat your elders with respect! All of you should!" Vexen scolded.

"_Of course!" _Jinga thought. _"Just as I thought another lecture on respect!" _He

sighed and leaned his head on his fist.

"None of you even respect **science **as much as you should either!" Vexen

continued on his rant.

"Oh come on man!" Hissed the kid sitting next to Jinga. "He's a freaking science

teacher at a high school! He's obviously not that great with science!" Jinga and the kid snorted. Vexen stopped his lecture and looked to face the two boys.

"Is there something you'd like to share, Tardy?" Vexen asked Jinga, putting

emphasis on the last word. Jinga sat silently and looked at his hand laying limply on the desk.

"I was just saying how you're just a high school science teacher!" Spoke up the

boy next to Jinga. "You always talk about respecting science and how without it

we'd never be where we are today! Well you're just a lame teacher! If you 'respect' science as much as you say you do then why are you in some lame place like this?"

Vexen looked like he was about to blow a fuse. He took a deep breath and exhaled it.

"John," Vexen started. "I am a science teacher at Kingdom Hearts High School in

hopes of getting other children, such as yourself, to enjoy science as much as I do. No if you would kindly make your way to the principal's office."

"Psh fine with me! I hate science!" John said and he walked towards the door. "By

the way, my name is Mitch!"

"The register says your name is John Jones." Vexen frowned.

"Well I go by Mitch!" Mitch countered.

"_Oh come on!" _Jinga yelled in side his head. Could this take any longer? The kid

needed to just leave.

"Your name is John Jones?" Asked a kid from across the room.

"Yeah," Said Mitch. Everyone started talking at the "new" discovery.

"That's such a cool name!" A bunch of them yelled.

"Silence! All of you calm down!" Vexen ordered.

"Okay, okay!" Mitch yelled over everyone. He turned to Vexen and pointed at him.

"Write me up and put Jones, John Jones on the paper! I am John Jones and I'm out of here!"

Jinga looked up from where he had been resting his head on his desk and

watched as the now know John Jones left the room. He looked to Vexen who seemed utterly blustered. The man quickly regained his cool and wrote up John Jones. The rest of the class time was spent on mostly him ranting about respect and a tiny bit about precious science.

The lunch room was loud and boisterous, as usual. Madoka, Wanda, Olette and Kat were all on the stairs to the library finishing up their plans for the Super Hide and Seek Tag game.

"So," Wanda started. "How exactly are we going to keep track of everyone when it comes to Super Hide and Seek?"

"I had an idea." Olette said.

"Let's hear it." Madoka said, after taking a drink of her milk.

"I can find someone who can make us a website. When people wanna join they

sign their name on the website and when the day comes to actually have the game we'll just print out a sheet with all the names on it and make sure that there aren't any extra people or see if some people didn't show up. That way we can figure out how many people we need for seekers."

"That's a great idea!" Kat spoke up.

"We should also make two lists on the site that has who wants to be a seeker and who wants to be a hider." Madoka suggested.

"We'll need to figure out some way to rotate people too." Wanda said.

"Well maybe we can give people numbers?" Olette suggested.

"Maybe…" Madoka trailed off. "We have a while to get everything together. Oh! We definitely need to make rules and everything! That way people don't get kicked out!"

"Man, did we almost forget that?" Olette asked incredulously.

"Who are you gonna get to make the site?" Wanda asked Olette.

"Well I'm not too sure. Ienzo has a brother and he's really smart so I was

wondering if he might be computer savvy or something." Olette replied.

"Ienzo?" Questioned Kat.

"He's the freshman I always talk to!" Olette said with a smile. "He's friends with

Reiji's little brother!"

"Oh you mean Lea!" Madoka said in realization. "Wait, does he have like silver grey looking hair? And It's kinda flipped over one eye or something?"

"Yeah, him and his brother are exactly alike!" Olette said smiling.

"Don't you think Ienzo will get upset if you ask him to ask his brother to do

something for us? Besides, his brother doesn't even know us, why would he help?" Wanda asked.

"Maybe we can talk to Hyoma and ask him if Tsubasa or Hikaru knows anything.

They're participating so I think they wouldn't mind helping us out!" Kat brought

up.

"We need to find someone." Wanda said tapping her fingers on her knee. Just then the bell rang for them all to go back to class.

"We'll talk more about it later I guess." Kat said with a sigh.

"Come on Isa!" Lea called. "We gotta hurry!"

"Slow down!" Isa yelled after the running Lea. "The bell just rang, he's probably

not even out of his class yet."

"Who cares! We're all gonna practice for that Struggle match right!" Lea asked

bouncing in place.

"We still have to get home first!" Isa reminded him.

"Ugh! Hurry!" Lea yelled as he took off down the crowed hallway.

"I'm not even gonna tell you now that Mr. Kishatu was in the library thus block."

Isa mumbled to himself as the other disappeared from sight.

Isa made his way to the library stairs and sat on them, waiting for his friend to

show up. If he ever did that is. A few minutes later Isa's phone rang. He took out the device and answered it.

"Where the hell are you!" Lea yelled through the speaker.

"I'm at the stairs to the library." Isa answered calmly.

"Why the hell are there?"

"Mr. Kishatu's class went to the library today. You didn't care to pay attention so I didn't tell you."

"You ass."

"You swear too much." Isa hung up and looked to Ryuga who was now standing

next to him on the stairs. He stood and gave a small nod. "Lea was looking for you."

Ryuga nodded and looked towards the doors to the outside.

"Do you know what he needed?" He asked Isa.

"I think it was the research outline he needed." Isa replied. Ryuga opened up the

folder he had and pulled out the research outline paper Isa had spoke of. He handed it to the blue haired boy and gave him his parting words.

"I take it then you can give that paper to him?" He said.

"Yes, sir." Isa replied, nodding. Ryuga turned and headed down the hallway. As

he was walking he passed by Lea.

"Mr. Kishatu!" He said out of breath. "I need-!""I gave the paper to Isa. He's at the library stairs." He said, and continued walking.

Lea ran down the rest of the hallway and to Isa's side. He put his hands on his

knees and took a couple deep breaths then looked up to his friend.

"Of course Mr. Kishatu had to have the class farthest away from the freaking

library!" Lea said. Isa chuckled. He was about to say one of his famous witty sayings before he was cut off by Lea's phone. Lea answered it only to be yelled at by his older brother on the other end of the line.

"Where the hell are you guys?" Reiji said in frustration.

"Hey," Lea said taking a deep breath. "Chill okay we're coming!"

"Is it you and Isa again?" Reiji asked, this time much calmer.

"Yeah, be there in a few!" Lea quickly hung up and looked to Isa. "Ready?"

Isa nodded and two left the building and headed towards the school parking lot.

They found Reiji sitting in his Mustang, tapping on his steering wheel impatiently.

Lea got in the front and Isa hopped in the back.

"What took you so long?" Reiji asked his little brother.

"Well, I went to go get a paper from Mr. Kishatu, but I didn't know that his class

had gone to the library, and Isa had totally decided to not tell me, and so I ran all the way to his classroom only to learn that there was no class in said room! So, I called Isa back there and he tells me he and Mr. Kishatu are at the freaking library waiting for me. So I ran all the way to the library, which is clear on the other side of the school from the freaking classroom by the way, and then we all came here." Lea explained.

"Right," Reiji said pulling out of the school parking lot. He had already started his

car and made his way through the school's weird ass driving lanes as Lea had told his story.

"So what all are you guys gonna be doing?" Reiji asked the younger teens.

"Struggle practice!" Lea exclaimed.

"You guys entering?" Reiji asked with a smile.

"Hell yeah!" Lea shouted punching his fists in the air.

When the three had finally made it to Reiji and Lea's house the two younger teens took off into the house and into Lea's room. They set down their school stuff and got the struggle gear Lea had gotten for his birthday just that weekend.

"Ok so we know for a fact that we're entering right?" Lea questioned the other as

he got his gear on.

"I might." Isa said.

"Might? Ugh come on! We told Ienzo three of us would work together and split the prize!" Lea whined.

"Yes, I know. But Ienzo is too young to enter the tournament." Isa said throwing

the red pack of struggle balls at Lea. The red haired teen frowned as the package hit him.

"Hurry up and get your stuff on!" Lea frowned. He quickly put on his gear and put the yellow ball set onto Isa's equipment.

"We have a few hours before getting Ienzo. Make sure not to get too into the 'zone'." Isa teased.

"Oh shut up."

The two finished getting everything on and headed put into the backyard. They

got in their spots and set Lea's phone to the Struggle timer and Isa's phone to the time they would leave to go get Ienzo.

"You ready?" Lea asked cockily.

"Do your worst." Isa smiled.

Lea nodded and ran at the other with his bat up. He swung it downwards but was blocked by a simple move of Isa's wrist.

"That was weak." Isa sighed.

"Shut up! We just started!" Lea countered.

"Still, I can do better than that for a first move!" He got into a better attack stance and smirked. "Try something more forceful!" He said as he let go of a barrage of attacks onto Lea's bat.

"Hey, you're too fast!" Lea whined as he blocked.

Isa took advantage of his distraction and kicked Lea back with his foot. Lea fell

back a couple feet and landed on his backside.

"Come one man, you're definitely getting training tips from your brother!" Lea

frowned as he got back up.

"You could do the same." Isa smiled.

"No, Reiji doesn't like this sport. If I learned anything form his it's how to set stuff

on fire!" He smiled as he ran at Isa and swung his bat at the blue haired teen. The attack was blocked by Isa countering with a swing. The bats bounced off of each other but were quickly put back into play. Lea jumped back a couple steps and ran back at Isa as to gain momentum. He struck downward and met Isa's bat again.

"Stop blocking and hit me damn it-!" Lea yelled. He was cut off however by a hit to the side by Isa. Two of Lea's red colored balls fell to the ground. He looked at them and smirked.

"Oh it's on now!" He yelled as he ran at Isa again. He jumped in the air this time

and brought his bat in a downward strike again. The attack went through this time and hit Isa on the shoulder, knocking a yellow ball off. He smiled in victory and swung his bat around to hit Isa again. He was successful and knocked of two more balls. He jumped back as to not get hit by Isa's attack.

"Not bad." Isa commented. The alarm on Lea's phone went off and the red haired teen went to reset it.

"So who won?" He asked.

"Which is there more color of on the ground?" Isa asked him in a smart-alecky

voice.

"Yours are so I win." He said turning his face towards the sky.

"Hey have you played Hyoma yet?" Isa asked.

"No, but we made a promise that when we faced each other in the struggle

rounds, we'd never hold back! We're gonna give it our all and whatever happens,

happens." He smiled.

"So you're not going to practice with him at all?"

"Nope! No practice and no talking about HW to train, how we're training or who

we're training with! I'm sure he's been practicing much harder though. He was at

my party remember? He saw me get all this. I'm sure he's training as we speak!"

Isa's phone went off and the two looked at it.

"Time to go." Isa said as he shut off the alarm. They took their gear off and hopped Lea's fence. They walked to the corner where Ienzo got off the bus and waited.

"Hey," Lea said after a few minutes of silence.

"Yeah," Isa answered.

"We should totally play street ball." He said.

"Sounds good."

"Sweet."

The next ten minutes were quiet again as they waited. When the large yellow

vehicle showed up at the end of the street Lea smiled. The bus slowly came to a halt at the corner and Ienzo, plus a couple other kids, got off.

"Ienzo!" Shouted Lea. He ran up and wrapped his arm around the younger's

shoulders. "I had this great idea! We should play street ball! Not now of course! But we should totally get a bunch of people together and have an all out battle!"

Ienzo nodded. The three started walking back to Lea's house and talking about the newly developed idea of a "Street Ball Brawl".

"The winner can buy everyone else Sea Salt Ice Cream." Lea smiled.

"Sounds good." Isa nodded. "Who all's gonna play?"

"My brother for sure!" Lea said, holding up a finger as to count him. "Hyoma

totally would! Tsubasa and Hikaru would, just because of Hyoma though. Hm, if Hyoma plays then Leo probably will just so he can play against him."

"If Reiji plays Jinga will join too huh?" Isa asked.

"Yeah, yeah! And if Jinga plays then Gingka will too, which adds on his friends." Lea continued.

"Wait, Jinga has a bunch of friends too. So I'm sure they'll all join as well."

"Is the street big enough?" Ienzo spoke up.

"Good question." Isa frowned.

"Well we can't play it any where else but in the street!" Lea said as he flung his

arms in the air. "Ah screw it! I'll figure something out later!"

"Hello! I'm still here! All that's left of yesterday!" Hikaru sang out.

"Hello by Evanescene!" Hyoma yelled.

"Yeah," Hikaru laughed.

Hyoma, Hikaru, Tsubasa and Leo were sitting at a table at the park. They had been hanging out for the past half hour talking about various things, Leo mostly keeping to himself.

"Saying hello gave it away!" Leo said.

"Yeah, but that's the part that I thought of first." Hikaru smiled.

They all sat at the table a while longer talking about more songs and trying to

guess what the name of certain ones were after a few lyrics had been sang by one of them. Eventually they were all brought to silence by the sound of a familiar tune.

"Ice cream?" Hyoma asked hopefully.

"Dude, let's go!" Leo said jumping up from the table. Hyoma nodded and took off towards the ice cream truck with his brother.

"It's funny, for how different the two are they seem so much alike!" Hikaru said to

Tsubasa.

"Yeah," He said with a nod. They stood and headed over to the truck where the

two teens could be seen. Hikaru and Tsubasa got in line behind a group of little kids and their mom.

"I'm so tired of being here." Hikaru started to sing. "Suppressed by all my, childish fears."

"My Immortal by Evanescene." Tsubasa smiled.

"Yeah," Hikaru laughed.

"Try singing a different bad every once in a while."

"How about this one? …Do what you, what you, want!"

"That's still Evanescence!"

"But it's their new song!"

Tsubasa and Hikaru continued talking about the band until Hyoma and Leo walked up to them with their Sea Salt Ice Cream.

"What's so funny?" Leo asked.

"Hikaru wont stop singing Evanescene songs." Tsubasa answered.

"Well she's a great singer." Leo shrugged.

Tsubasa and Hikaru got their ice cream and the four headed back to their table. They didn't do much talking considering they were all eating. It didn't last long though when Hyoma took a piece of his ice cream and threw it at Leo.

"Dude what the hell?" Leo asked, throwing some of his own ice cream at his

twin.

"I got bored." Hyoma laughed, throwing more ice cream at the other. The ice

cream started to pass back and forth, slowly increasing in size as more throws

passed. A bit of ice cream had hit Hyoma and exploded onto Tsubasa.

"Hey watch it." Tsubasa laughed. He took a little piece of his own ice cream and

flicked it at Leo.

"Oh come on you guys!" Hikaru laughed. Hyoma looked at her and smiled.

"Oh you wanna play too?" He asked. He took the last large bit of ice cream of it's

stick and stick it on her neck. She squealed loudly and smacked his hand away. She took the ice cream off her neck and threw it at him.

The group laughed and continued to throw ice cream at each other, eventually

turning the fight into a standing, running and dodging war zone. They were picking up previously thrown ice cream and re throwing it at each other. They even resorted to throwing the sticks that once held the ice cream at each other. When the battle was finally over, Hyoma and Leo headed home.

"That was the dumbest thing we could have done." Leo said.

"Why's that?" Hyoma asked.

"We wasted our money and now we're really sticky."

"I see your point."

**Author's Note: **Yeah, so here you go! Still have no idea where I'm going with

this! :D

**Review and tell me what you think! :D **

**Thanks:**

**To everyone who will/has reviewed or favorite or watched or followed or**

**what ever! :D**


	3. Chapter 3

**This story is not written by me. Actually It's by Xyphate. I'm just trying to make a Metal Fight Beyblade version of it. (Please refer to the replacement cast.) Some of the teachers or students in this story will not be replaced by a MFB character. So Enjoy. :)**

Author's note: **Kyouya Tategami's real name is Leo Valdez. He just used that for his blader's name. He is now a totally different person. His voice used to be very brave, confident, and fierce. Now its all gangsta. XD Yeazh! Here is chapter 3. Enjoy!**

**(Important Note from author: Sorry guys about mentioning Rago from last chapter because in my point of view, there is supposed to be 2 Rago's. The Rago who owns Nemesis and Rago Kishatu, the 2nd****brother of Ryuga, yes, apart from Ryuto. He's not a blader and dosen't own a dragon beyblade. He's just a brother and somewhat much shorter than Ryuto and Ryuga but hey! He sounds cool! So….. that's what I wanted to tell you. ^_^) Enjoy! :D**

Ienzo- 10- 4th grade

Gingka- 15- Sophomore

Kyoya- 16- Sophomore

Madoka- 15- Sophomore

Kat -15- Sophomore

Jinga- 15- Sophomore

Hayner- 16- Sophomore

Pence- 16- Sophomore

Olette- 15- Sophomore

Wanda- 15- Sophomore

Lea- 17- Junior

Isa- 17- Junior

Hyoma- 16- Junior

Zexion- 17- Junior

Leo- 16- Junior

Rago- 17- Junior

Wales- 18- Junior

Sophie- 17- Junior

Tsubasa- 18- Senior

Hikaru- 17- Senior

Lexaeus- 18- Senior

Reiji- 18- Senior

Doji- 18- Senior

Ryuga- 24- Teacher of History

Tobio- 24-Teacher of P.E.

Braig- 38- Teacher of Weight Training

Ryutaro- 29- Teacher of Nutrition and Wellness (Cooking)

Dilan- 27- Teacher of Nutrition and Wellness Teacher 2 (Cooking)

Vexen- 40- Teacher of Science

Even- 39- Teacher of English

Luxord- 27- Teacher of Math

Eraquas- 44- Tsubasa's Daddy :3

Dr. Ziggurat- 30- Principal

Aeleus- 37- Lexaeus's Dad

"I don't wanna go to work!" whined Leo.

"It's McDonalds. It can't be that bad." commented Gingka.

"You don't have to deal with stupid people all day." Leo frowned.

"Isn't today your last day there anyways?" Jinga asked.

"Yeah," Leo answered.

"Well there you go." Jinga said.

"Hyoma lucked out! He got that job at Barns and Noble!" Gingka exclaimed.

"That place kicks McDonald's… butt." Jinga said, the last part being cautious as so his mom wouldn't scold him.

"Leo! Hurry! You're gonna be late!" called the boy's mom from upstairs.

"Who cares! It's my last day!" Leo yelled.

"You need to get your last pay check too! So go!"

Leo groaned and got up from the couch he had been lounging on. He grabbed his hat and reluctantly put it on his head. He made his way out the door and to the McDonalds a few blocks a way.

"Leo, you were almost late!" exclaimed one of Leo's coworkers.

"So," Leo sighed. He hoped over the counter and stood behind a cash register. "Oh Leo." The girl sighed. "I wish I could carefree like you."

"Eh," Leo replied.

A few minutes later their boss came out to see if Leo had arrived yet.

"Ah, Leo!" He smiled. "Nice to see you're actually on time today!"

"Well I just thought that since today was my last day I'd make it a perfect one to

go out on!" Leo said with a fake smile. His boss nodded and gave his female coworker a nod as well then left to check on the other workers.

"Hey Leo!" called another one of Leo's coworkers. He ran up to the front of the counter and leaned on it. "Dude what're you gonna do? Today's your last day!"

"Yeah, that's been established. Multiple times." Leo sighed.

"So you gonna do anything? Go out with a bang?"

"Like what?"

"Like one time, this dude who worked here like, got one of the huge ketchup containers and put ketchup all over the store!"

"That's stupid."

"Oh," Leo sighed and shook his head. He thought about doing something crazy sure, but in all honesty he just couldn't come up with anything. He didn't wanna damage the place since McDonalds would more than likely sue him. Plus he didn't want to worry his mom any.

"I'll do something." Leo said.

"Sweet!" said the other male. He said his goodbyes then left for the inside play area to get it ready for the kids that came in.

The day went by as it usually did. A bunch of people would come in and order their food, one person would come in and order food, they would receive the food with something on it that they didn't want, throw a fit and be forced to leave, some kid would want ice cream and the mom wouldn't get it because they didn't listen in the car and last but not least, some kid would scream and throw a fit because they didn't want to leave the inside play area. Of course accompanying said child fit was a mother who would curse the name McDonalds for the next hour.

It came to the end of Leo's shift and he clocked out and headed to get his paycheck.

"Well, Leo, I'm rather proud of you." said Leo's ex-boss. "You kept very calm and collected today. If only you could have been that way the whole time you worked here."

"Yeah, if only." Leo mumbled. He took his check and headed back to the kitchen. He passed his ex-coworker that he had talked to earlier that morning and stopped. It was time for Leo's plan to go into action. He had come up with one upon working his shift, after a kid threw a french-fry at their little sister.

"Hey," Leo said. He grabbed a fry container and held it out over the fries. "Fill this up with fries."

"Why? One last meal before you leave?" laughed the other male.

"You'll see." Leo smiled. The other filled the fry container up with fries and watched as Leo hopped the counter and head into the play area.

Leo climbed atop one of the slides and grabbed onto one of the tunnels. A few kids stopped their running and pointed at him.

"Look mommy!" One little girl said.

"Oh my God." Said the mom in disbelief.

Leo continued his climbing till he reached the top of the play area. He stood on it and smiled down at the people looking up at him. He quickly got out his phone and put it to video. He spent a few seconds recording the people looking at him then took a deep breath,

"I just want you all to know that this place sucks!" He yelled. He threw a French fry at a kid, who didn't mind, then at the mom who had gotten upset.

He watched as someone ran out to get someone who worked there for help. In came the two coworkers from earlier that morning.

"Go Leo!" Yelled the boy.

"Oh God!" Said the girl. "Leo, you're crazy!"

"And you two are on camera!" Leo threw some french-fries at them and laughed. The two laughed and watched as he threw a few more. Eventually the manager came rushing in.

"Leo!" He yelled.

"Sup!" Leo said casually.

"Get down here now!" yelled the older man.

"Suck it!" He yelled and threw french-fries at the man. He continued his throwing but only at the manager.

"Leo you better get down here right-!" He was cut off as a french-fry landed in his mouth. Leo busted up laughing, as did nearly everyone else in the place. A large audience had formed by now. Most of the people were ones from Kingdom Hearts High. Leo looked at them and noticed a few faces. He also noticed they had their phones out.

_This'll be big come tomorrow. _Leo thought to himself.

"Ah," The manager yelled as a fry hit him. "L-Leo! I'll call the cops if you don't get down here now!"

Leo laughed and threw another fry at the man as he left the area for a telephone. Leo sighed and climbed down from the play area. He munched on a couple fries as kids from his school complimented him for his courage. He shook them off and headed out the door without a word to any of them.

When he go back home Hyoma rushed up to him.

"Leo, you didn't really do it did you?" He asked him. Leo smirked and nodded.

"Yeah," He paused then raised a brow. "How do you know what I did?"

"Tsubasa and Hikaru were there."

"I didn't see 'em."

"Probably because you were too busy launching French fries!" laughed Gingka from the living room doorframe.

"Shh!" hushed Hyoma. "If mom finds out, Leo will get into huge trouble!"

"That's nothing new." Gingka said matter-of-factly.

"Whatever, at least I'm not there anymore." Leo shrugged. He walked over to the couch and flopped down on it, turning on the TV. The news was on and the familiar news reporter was going on about nothing important.

"Leo, someone is bound to tell mom!" Hyoma warned.

"So," Leo said, staring blankly at the TV.

"She'll make you go back and apologize!" Gingka exclaimed melodramatically.

"So," Leo repeated.

"She'll probably make you do free labor there to make up for the way you acted." Hyoma tried.

"So," Leo said with sigh. "Hey where's Jinga?"

"Oh! Leo, your back!" Said the boys' mom.

"Yup." He deadpanned.

"How was your last day?" She asked, sitting next to him on the couch.

"Oh it was wonderful!" He said almost sarcastically.

"Coming up next, a male worker at McDonalds is recorded throwing food at the manager, and even some customers." The male news anchor announced dramatically. The room grew quiet as Hyoma and Gingka cautiously looked over to their mom. She stared at Leo with a blank look. Leo sucked on the inside of his cheeks and looked around the room with just his eyes. He slowly turned his head to look at her and she shook her head. Her blank look quickly changed to one of anger and she stood, placing one hand on her hip and the other on her forehead.

"Freaking, Leo!" She said angrily.

"Oh come on Mom it was my last day!" Leo frowned.

"Do you understand how much trouble you could get in?" She exclaimed. "You could be banned from there or sued!"

"I paid for the fries I threw! They can't sue me! I didn't even do property damage or hurt anyone!" Leo defended.

"Oh my…" Their mom started. She paced back and forth and took multiple deep breaths. She held up her hand sand shook her head. "I can't- I can't even look at you right now!" She said and left for her room upstairs.

"Damn," Leo sighed.

"You really put the stress on her." Gingka frowned.

"The worst they could do is ban you from the place." Hyoma said.

"I hope." Leo said, turning the volume up a bit on the TV to watch himself throwing French fries at everyone.

"There," Zexion said as Ienzo scooted back away from the computer desk. Madoka, Kat and Wanda smiled at the perfect website Ienzo and Zexion had created for the Super Hide and Seek Tag game.

"Whoa you guys did great!" Olette smiled.

"Will you guys be entering?" Madoka asked the two boys.

"Ienzo is. I might." Zexion informed them.

"Sounds good." Olette said.

"This website will take a lot of maintaining." Zexion continued. "If you plan on getting as many people as you do for this game then it'll be a bit of a challenge."

"We'll get on and check it everyday." Kat said. Zexion nodded and wrote down all the information they'd need to access the website's manager options.

"This'll help out big time!" Madoka smiled.

The weekend had ended and the tournament for the struggle competition was quickly approaching. Everyone was on edge of course, well those that cared about the sport. There was always that one group that hated it. It seemed like they were the ones that made days like this happen. The rainy day that made everything gloomy on the outside. Yet on the inside there was still that one kid who managed to be happy enough to make it cute and make others happy. Of course that happiness usually ended in something categorized as a stupid funny. Such as now.

"Hey Mr. Luxord! It's raining it pouring!" Called Hayner from a corner of the math

teacher's room. He was sitting in a computer chair with his hand out the window he had opened. He looked to the blonde teacher and smiled. They way he had said such a simply thing was utterly cute, no matter who you, it was. Luxord just looked at him and gave a small smile as he stood at his podium watching the class nothing.

"It's raining it's pouring the old man is snoring!" Pence started to sing.

"Shut up Pence!" Hayner yelled as he threw a pre-rolled paper ball at him. The paper ball hit Pence in the face and the boy just stared.

"Mr. Luxord did you just see that?" Pence questioned in disbelief. Luxord just looked away from the two with a small smile.

"Haha! He totally just ignored it!" Hayner yelled. He stuck his arm back out the window and continued playing with water little rain he could.

"That's so messed up." Pence muttered.

"Dude! What if it rained on the struggle tournament!" Hayner exclaimed. The room busted with talk. Everyone started saying their ideas on what they thought might happen if it did rain on the qualification rounds. This was when that one kid's input who no one wanted to hear came out.

"Oh my gosh! I freaking hate that stupid game!" A girl exclaimed.

"Struggle hates you!" Hayner yelled at her.

Mr. Luxord sighed and took a drink from his water bottle.

"I don't think there's water in that." Pence mumbled to Hayner who was now sitting next him in a desk.

"Probably not." Hayner replied with a smirk.

"Get back here you little freaks!" Leo yelled as he chased Jinga and Gingka through the house. The two teens yelled in fear as the green haired boy gained on them.

"We didn't mean it Leo!" Gingka exclaimed as he bolted around a corner with his twin close to his side.

"Then you wouldn't of done it!" Leo yelled after them.

"It was an honest mistake!" Jinga tried.

They the two split up and rounded around Leo. They dodged his quick grasp and made their way back to the stairs. Gingka ended up jumping a part of the railing half way down the stairs and Jinga just ran the rest of the way. Leo ran after them. He made the first few steps but somehow managed to get tangled up by his own feet and fell down the stairs. Gingka and Jinga huddled by the door. Gingka had his hand on the door handle ready to fling it open when Leo got back up.

"Shit!" Leo cried out. He grabbed his arm and held it close to him. Gingka and

Jinga couldn't see it due to his body hiding the whole thing.

"Leo, are you okay?" Hyoma asked him, hurrying over to his twin. For the first time since the whole chase had started his words had been heard.

"No, my fucking arm!" Leo said between gritted teeth.

"Let me see." Hyoma frowned. Gingka and Jinga watched in silence as Leo pulled his arm away and showed Hyoma. They still couldn't se but figured it was bad what with how Hyoma had gasped upon seeing it.

"Holy shit!" Leo exclaimed.

"Damn," Hyoma whispered. He quickly dug in his pockets for his cell phone and pulled it out. He pushed a few numbers quickly and put the device to his ear. "Mom?' He started. "I-I think Leo broke his arm!"

A significantly loud "what?" sounded from the phone's speaker. Hyoma stayed on the phone a while longer then hung up and dialed another number.

"Hello? Yes, um my brother I think he broke his arm." Hyoma said again. He nodded and said yes a few times and explained the current situation. He hung up and dialed another number again and tapped his fingers on his leg whispering "Please pick up," over and over again.

"Tsubasa!" He exclaimed. "I need you to give me and Leo a ride to the hospital!"

"What? What's wrong? Is everything okay?" Tsubasa asked from the other line.

"No, I think Leo broke his arm!"

"Hurry up!" Leo yelled.

"You're at home right? I'll be there in a few minutes. You know what to do right?" Tsubasa asked Hyoma.

"Yeah don't worry the hospital is waiting! Please hurry!" Hyoma then hung up the phone and looked at Leo. "Okay let's get up!" He said. He helped the older twin sit up and eventually got him to stand. "Jinga, Gingka! Go get some blankets now!"

Gingka and Jinga stood frozen at the door. They still hadn't seen Leo's arm but they were in shock that not only had they completely given Leo the wrong answers on all of his math homework, which is what had them all running around the house in the first place, but now they had broken his freaking arm.

"Gingka, Jinga now!" Hyoma yelled at the two. They snapped back into reality and nodded. They ran upstairs to the hall closet and grabbed a few thin blankets and a couple thick ones. They ran the blankets back down the stairs and, of course, Gingka fell down the last three.

"Oh come on Gingka! I don't have time to take both of you to the hospital!" Hyoma yelled at him. Gingka got back up and he and his younger twin gave Hyoma the blankets as he asked for them. Hyoma had managed to get the blankets set up as he needed just in time for Tsubasa to arrive. The silver haired teen opened the door to the house and helped Leo and Hyoma out to the car. Gingka and Jinga followed, Jinga locking the door behind them. They all piled in and headed off to the hospital.

**Author's Notes: **This one is freakishly short compared to the other stuff I've been writing lately. I just had no idea what to put in this to make it interesting. So I made Leo break his arm xD Just kidding I was gonna do that from the start!

**Thanks:**

So a lot of my stuff is out of whack right now and normally I would thank people by putting their names straight into this but since I have no idea what's what right now all I can say is thank you everyone who reviewed, favorite, followed, and all that

good stuff! :D

**Please Review and I hope you enjoyed reading! **


	4. Chapter 4

**This story is not written by me. Actually It's by Xyphate. I'm just trying to make a Metal Fight Beyblade version of it. (Please refer to the replacement cast.) Some of the teachers or students in this story will not be replaced by a MFB character. So Enjoy. :)**

Author's note: **Kyouya Tategami's real name is Leo Valdez. He just used that for his blader's name. He is now a totally different person. His voice used to be very brave, confident, and fierce. Now its all gangsta. XD Yeazh! Here is chapter 4. Enjoy!**

**(Important Note from author: Sorry guys about mentioning Rago from last chapter because in my point of view, there is supposed to be 2 Rago's. The Rago who owns Nemesis and Rago Kishatu, the 2nd****brother of Ryuga, yes, apart from Ryuto. He's not a blader and dosen't own a dragon beyblade. He's just a brother and somewhat much shorter than Ryuto and Ryuga but hey! He sounds cool! So….. that's what I wanted to tell you. ^_^) Enjoy! :D**

Ienzo- 10- 4th grade

Gingka- 15- Sophomore

Kyoya- 16- Sophomore

Madoka- 15- Sophomore

Kat -15- Sophomore

Jinga- 15- Sophomore

Hayner- 16- Sophomore

Pence- 16- Sophomore

Olette- 15- Sophomore

Wanda- 15- Sophomore

Lea- 17- Junior

Isa- 17- Junior

Hyoma- 16- Junior

Zexion- 17- Junior

Leo- 16- Junior

Rago- 17- Junior

Wales- 18- Junior

Sophie- 17- Junior

Tsubasa- 18- Senior

Hikaru- 17- Senior

Lexaeus- 18- Senior

Reiji- 18- Senior

Doji- 18- Senior

Ryuga- 24- Teacher of History

Tobio- 24-Teacher of P.E.

Braig- 38- Teacher of Weight Training

Ryutaro- 29- Teacher of Nutrition and Wellness (Cooking)

Dilan- 27- Teacher of Nutrition and Wellness Teacher 2 (Cooking)

Vexen- 40- Teacher of Science

Even- 39- Teacher of English

Luxord- 27- Teacher of Math

Eraquas- 44- Tsubasa's Daddy :3

Dr. Ziggurat- 30- Principal

Aeleus- 37- Lexaeus's Dad

It was the big day. The struggle qualification rounds had finally come. Everyone had been working hard and it had been the nonstop talk of the town. Reiji made his way to a dark alley between two buildings.

"Reiji, today's the day. Are you ready?" Sophie asked him with an evil smile.

"As ready as I'll ever be. Are you sure we have to do it this way? There are other ways we could do this." Reiji frowned.

"It's too late for that now." Wales said as he came out of the alley's shadows. "Besides, you said you were in. What's wrong? Scared?"

"No. I just don't wanna hurt Jinga." Reiji sighed.

"How do you even know if we'll even have to face him?" Sophie asked.

"I don't, not yet at least. But if you do face him or Wanda, go easy on them."

"Oh Reiji!" Wales frowned. "You honestly are getting weak! You've grown a soft spot for those kids!"

"Shut up Wales!" Reiji said angrily.

"Reiji!" called Jinga from somewhere away from the alley.

"Reiji!" Wanda's voice followed.

"I'll see you all later." Reiji sighed. He left the alley and found Jinga and Wanda looking around the area for him.

"Reiji!" Jinga smiled as he and Wanda ran over to him. "Hey you ready for this?"

"Please, I was born ready!" Reiji said cockily.

"Everyone is waiting for us!" Wanda said. The three headed over to where their group of friends were waiting.

"Hey Zexion." Reiji said, approaching him and Lexaeus. "Are you two entering?"

"Lexaeus is." Zexion replied. Reiji nodded and looked over to where Isa, Lea and Ienzo were standing.

"Is Ienzo joining in too?" Reiji asked Zexion.

"No, he's too young. He wanted to cheer on his friends." Zexion said, looking over to his younger brother.

"I'm sure he could take on everyone here. No offence Lexaeus." Reiji smiled.

Lexaeus just shook his head and looked over to Ienzo.

"He's very strong." Lexaeus commented. Reiji nodded again.

"I've seen him practice with Lea and Isa. That kid could take the trophy if he wanted."

"Hey, Reiji!" called Rago. Reiji looked over and gave a small wave.

"Well I'll be see'en ya. Good luck Lexaeus." Reiji said.

"Reiji," Zexion called as the older teen took a few steps away. Reiji turned and looked at the silver haired teen. "Thank you." Reiji gave a small smile and made his way over to Rago.

"Reiji!" Rago exclaimed. "Did you hear?"

"Hear what?"

"Leo!"

"Oh how he threw those French fries at work the other day? Yeah, that was freaking funny!"

"No! He broke his arm!"

"What?"

"Yeah! He was chasing Gingka and Jinga and he fell down the stairs and broke his arm!"

"Damn! Is he still in the contest?"

"No but he's pissed about it! He tried to check in with the final registry but they wouldn't let him. They said his broken arm would interfere, which in all reality it would!"

"Where is he?"

"He's freaking out over there." Rago pointed over to where Leo was. Hyoma,

Hikaru, Jinga, Gingka and Tsubasa were all trying to calm him down as he kicked the ground. He punched the wall next to him and yelled. Hikaru panicked and grabbed his hand as Tsubasa just smacked his palm against his forehead.

"Man, hope they don't kick him out completely." Reiji mumbled.

"Alright everyone!" boomed a voice from over the intercom above head. "We'll be starting the Struggle Qualification Rounds in about twenty minutes so to everyone who hasn't done their final check in, please come over to the final registration check in and be marked off! I repeat…"

"Hey, have you signed in yet?" Rago asked Reiji over the talking man's voice.

"Yeah, I was one of the first few people here." Reiji said distractedly.

"Really? I didn't see you till a few minutes ago. Where were you?" Rago said, raising a brow.

"Huh? Oh uh I was just, wondering around. You know getting myself psyched."

Reiji quickly lied. He couldn't give himself up. Not about the plan.

"Oh okay!" Rago smiled. "Hey, Jinga knows you're entering doesn't he?"

"Yeah," hushed Reiji. "Hopefully we won't have to face each other."

And with that he left Rago to go stand alone by a wall. He hoped no one would bug him so he could think and get his mind made up. There was till time to drop out of the competition. Still time to forget about the whole thing and just go. Sure he'd have to deal with a pissed off Sophie and a pissed off Wales but he was willing to deal with that.

"Do you honestly think Reiji will stick to the plan?" Sophie asked Wales.

"He'd better," Wales muttered. "Or I'll have to kill him."

Twenty minutes had come and gone and somewhere in those few minutes the rounds were put up and handed out for everyone to see.

"Who the hell is that?" Hayner asked looking at his rounds sheet. "I fight someone I don't even know!"

"Maybe you should get out more?" Pence joked.

"Eh cram it!" Hayner smirked.

"There're going to be more people here than we know. We already went over this." Olette said.

"Well come on! I at least wanna know what this guy looks like!" Hayner whined.

"Over there." Jinga pointed to a group of girls looking at a paper.

"Where?"

"There! Dakota is a girl not a guy."

"I HAVE TO FIGHT A GIRL?"

"Yes!"

"Dude! Am I even aloud to hit her?"

"She wouldn't have entered if she didn't wanna get beat up." Olette said. The girl came up with her friends by her sides and stood in front of Hayner.

"Hi, I'm Dakota! You're Hayner right?" She asked with a smile.

"Hey! Yeah I am! Uh you know, after this whole thing, what do you say you and I

got out for some-"

"You're gonna get you ass handed to you." She smiled, cutting him off. Her friends smiled and followed behind as Dakota left.

"That bitch!" Hayner exclaimed. "I didn't wanna date you anyways!"

"Alright everyone! We're now commencing with round one!" Yelled the announcer over the intercom. "Hayner versus Dakota!"

Hayner entered the ring where the round would commence. He had already

gotten his gear and had the chest guard on with the red balls attached to it. Dakota got in the ring and stood her appropriate distance from Hayner. She gave him a cocky smile and put her helmet on her head.

"Freaken…" Hayner mumbled as he put his helmet on.

"Now!" Started the referee, who also happened to be the man over the intercom.

"Let's see a nice clean fight! No hitting below the belt. Blows to the face-" He was cut off by Hayner's snort of laughter. "Hayner." He scolded. He was use to Hayner being a little on the immature side and every time the man had said "Blows to the face" Hayner just needed to laugh.

"As I was saying. Blows to the face," He paused again for Hayner to laugh. "Are not aloud. The balls stuck the helmet gear are meant to fall of on their own, NOT by means of being hit off. If you come in range of one of your colored markers you MAY pick them up and put them back on. You must also pick up your opponents colored markers in order to win the round. The person who has more of their opponents colored markers wins! Now, let's get this show on the road! You have five minutes starting…" Hayner got into his position and gripped his bat.

"I'm ready, let's go!" He mumbled under his breath.

"Struggle!" Yelled the man.

Hayner and Dakota launched from their spots and ran at each other. Dakota

swung her bat with too much force and ended up knocking herself off balance when Hayner dodged it.

"Ha! All talk and no-!" Hayner was cut of by Dakota swinging her bat and hitting

him in the side. He fell on a knee and shook his head.

"All talk and no what?" Dakota smirked down at him. Hayner took a couple

breaths and looked around him. He found that a few of his colored markers had

fallen off his gear and rolled a bit away. Dakota hadn't gone after them which lead Hayner to believe that she was too caught up in taunting than in actually winning.

"All talk and no BITE!" Hayner yelled the last word as he jumped up and swung

his bat around to hit Dakota in her side. She dropped to the ground holding her side and she took some deep breaths and made a couple whimpering noises.

"Hurts don't it?" Hayner smiled. He stood above her and grabbed one of her

colored markers that had fallen off her. He stuck it to his chest plate and stared

down at her, waiting for her to get back up. She looked up at him with tear filled

eyes.

"W-why would you hit a girl that hard?" She cried.

"Wait what?" Hayner asked in disbelief.

"How could you?" Dakota cried some more.

"Ah, hey I'm sorry, I just you know, got a little too into it ya know." Hayner

explained, holding out his hand to her.

Dakota grabbed his hand and pulled him forward. She brought her leg up and put her foot in Hayner's stomach to catapult him over her. He landed on his back with a thud and Dakota ran over to pick up two of his colored markers.

"Aw, baby boo-boo?" Dakota asked as she placed his markers are her vest.

"You faker!" Hayner ground out.

"Uh yeah!" She said making a face at him.

"Hayner!" Yelled Pence.

"Focus Hayner!" Yelled Olette. Hayner gave a nod and got to his feet. He swung

his bat and hit her in her side again. He made quick to follow up his attack with a

few more hits. Dakota found time to run back from Hayner and catch her breath.

"What, you serious?" She asked him.

"I'm not playing any more. I don't care if you're a girl or not! You're going down!"

More hits ensued and the audience watched in awe as colored markers flew across the ring. Many people would say Hayner was a flash of green, red and black.

Hayner stopped his attacks and jumped back. He was out of breath and fell down on one knee. Dakota was a few feet away from him on both her hands and knees. She was panting as well but looked like she might have been in a little pain. Hayner had honestly pulled off a lot of her colored markers more than hit them off. He shook his head clean of the thought and looked around at all the blue colored markers everywhere. He took a couple more deep breaths then jumped up to grab them. His knee gave out though and he fell back down. The crowd let out a group of "oh's" and some flinched at the fall. Sure he didn't have a high distance to fall from but it looked kinda bad.

"Ah, man." Hayner ground out. He wiped at his chin with the back of his hand and crawled over to a group of the blue colored markers lying on the ground. He picked them up and stuck them onto his chest plate.

"Go Hayner!" Called Olette.

"You got it Hayner!" Pence yelled along side her.

Hayner let a small smile slip across his face as he grabbed a couple of Dakota's colored markers from off the ring floor. He looked over to where he had left his partner and saw her starting to put some of her markers back on. She was on both feet though.

"Crap!" Squeaked Hayner and he quickly crawled over to get more markers.

"Time's up!" yelled the referee. He ran onto the ring and held up his arms.

"Alright contestants come on over and let's check out your points!" Dakota ran over and looked to Hayner who slowly crawled over to where they were.

"Geez," Dakota mumbled. "I got my ass beat and you're the one crawling around."

"Shut up!" yelled Hayner.

"Alright now keep it clean, keep it clean!" The referee chuckled. It took a couple minutes while Hayner and Dakota got their points counted up. If Dakota hadn't been so quick to pick up her red markers near the end of the round Hayner would have one hands down. They wouldn't have even need to count them.

"And the winner is… Hayner!"

The crowd cheered. You could mostly hear Olette and Pence freaking out on the sidelines but heck it was all the same to Hayner. He stood up and shot his fists into the air. He turned to Dakota and held out a hand.

"Hey," He started. "Nice game."

"Yeah, I guess." Dakota said with a small smile. She shook his hand and gave a small wave then left the ring to join her friends.

It was amazing how many people had entered the qualification rounds. It was a given that it would take more than a day before there would be enough people to go onto the preliminary rounds. They needed sixteen people and so far they had around thirty. It was difficult what with Leo breaking his arm a few days before the rounds. It had made a huge gap in the tournament. Eventually things got worked out but at first it seemed like this dilemma would be what took up the first day of the rounds.

"Sucks how everyone drops out at the mention of Tsubasa and Hikaru's names."

Wales mumbled.

"It really isn't fun this way." Sophie sighed.

"You and Reiji have been turning some heads." Wales smiled.

"We just need to make sure those Jinga and Wanda kids don't make to the preliminary rounds." Sophie said.

"It's stupid how they have two rounds of disqualifying people. Just have one and have it go on for a few days. Besides, doesn't preliminary and qualification both imply the same thing?" Wales asked with a flick of his wrist.

"Amazing considering you failed a year of high school." Reiji said as he walked over to the two.

"Shut up." Wales frowned. "I prefer the term Super Senior."

"Whatever," Reiji sighed. "Too busy worried about your looks I guess?"

"It takes time to look this beautiful." Wales commented offhandedly. Sophie sighed and shook her head.

"These rounds are running into tomorrow. Just because we've gone doesn't mean

we can't show up tomorrow." She informed Reiji.

"Jinga and Wanda are going tomorrow. I promised I'd be here." Reiji said.

"Good," Wales smiled. "We'll need to keep tabs on them anyhow." Reiji frowned and looked over to where his two friends were watching the current round excitedly.

He needed to make sure they stayed out of Wales and Sophie's way. No matter what it took.

**Yes, I got chapter 4 done! Wow I can't believe Hayner lost to a girl! XD**

**Thanks for reviewing following favouriting whatever. You guys are Awesome! (You too Xyphate!)**

**P.S: Sorry if there are 2 Gingka's. I just modeled it that way for Gingka's nobody form to be 'Jinga'.**

**Seek out Chapter 5! :D **


	5. Chapter 5

**This story is not written by me. Actually It's by Xyphate. I'm just trying to make a Metal Fight Beyblade version of it. (Please refer to the replacement cast.) Some of the teachers or students in this story will not be replaced by a MFB character. So Enjoy. :)**

Author's note: **Kyouya Tategami's real name is Leo Valdez. He just used that for his blader's name. He is now a totally different person. His voice used to be very brave, confident, and fierce. Now its all gangsta. XD Yeazh! Here is chapter 5. Enjoy!**

**(Important Note from author: Sorry guys about mentioning Rago from last chapter because in my point of view, there is supposed to be 2 Rago's. The Rago who owns Nemesis and Rago Kishatu, the 2nd****brother of Ryuga, yes, apart from Ryuto. He's not a blader and dosen't own a dragon beyblade. He's just a brother and somewhat much shorter than Ryuto and Ryuga but hey! He sounds cool! So….. that's what I wanted to tell you. ^_^) Enjoy! :D**

Ienzo- 10- 4th grade

Gingka- 15- Sophomore

Kyoya- 16- Sophomore

Madoka- 15- Sophomore

Kat -15- Sophomore

Jinga- 15- Sophomore

Hayner- 16- Sophomore

Pence- 16- Sophomore

Olette- 15- Sophomore

Wanda- 15- Sophomore

Lea- 17- Junior

Isa- 17- Junior

Hyoma- 16- Junior

Zexion- 17- Junior

Leo- 16- Junior

Rago- 17- Junior

Wales- 18- Junior

Sophie- 17- Junior

Tsubasa- 18- Senior

Hikaru- 17- Senior

Lexaeus- 18- Senior

Reiji- 18- Senior

Doji- 18- Senior

Ryuga- 24- Teacher of History

Tobio- 24-Teacher of P.E.

Braig- 38- Teacher of Weight Training

Ryutaro- 29- Teacher of Nutrition and Wellness (Cooking)

Dilan- 27- Teacher of Nutrition and Wellness Teacher 2 (Cooking)

Vexen- 40- Teacher of Science

Even- 39- Teacher of English

Luxord- 27- Teacher of Math

Eraquas- 44- Tsubasa's Daddy :3

Dr. Ziggurat- 30- Principal

Aeleus- 37- Lexaeus's Dad

Lexaeus looked at the still large crowd of people around the struggle ring. It was the second day of the struggle qualification rounds and there were still many rounds to go. It was difficult to get through as many rounds as they needed to when they only had one ring. The town was the only one to make up the sport and the surround towns found it pretty stupid. Some, though, had taken a liking to the sport and adopted it as a mild part time thing.

"Your father." Zexion spoke up. Lexaeus looked to where Zexion had been looking and noticed his father standing some ways back near the bleachers that had been set up for people. Lexaeus nodded and looked down to Zexion.

"Are you glad?" The silver haired teen asked. Lexaeus thought for a moment be giving a small nod.

"As long as I win." He replied. Just then Lea and Isa ran up to see Ienzo. The little fourth grader had been standing quietly next to his brother's side watching.

"Hey, Ienzo!" Lea smiled. "Lea's match is coming up in a few minutes!"

"Wanna come watch?" Isa asked. Ienzo gave a nod and looked up to his brother, who gave him the okay, and left with his two friends to get closer to the ring and watch.

"I already had my round." Lea went on to say. "I won." Ienzo looked up at his red haired friend and gave what was easy for the other to decode as a smirk. "It's alright." Lea smiled. "I didn't get hurt any!"

"Hey, Lea!" Isa called from the ring. "What do you say when Ienzo's older all three of us enter?" Lea looked to Ienzo who nodded.

"Sounds good!" Lea called back. "You're really good at struggle Ienzo. I'm sure

you would win it."

"Alright everyone let's continue our rounds with…" The referee paused and looked to his clipboard in his hand. "Sorry folks!" He chuckled. "Been a lot a people up here!" The crowd let out some laughs and the referee got the names he needed.

"Okay it looks like we have, Shiya and… Isa!" The man smiled and stepped a little bit closer to the players. "Alright now I'm sure you've all heard this a thousand times but I have to go through the rules for every match! No hits to the face, no super crazy strong hits to any place that isn't guarded by the protection pads, no super crazy strong hitting in general! It doesn't take hits like that to knock of the balls."

"Ha!"

"Hayner come on man!"

The crowd let out more laughs and Jinga punched Hayner's shoulder.

"Hey he said balls!" Hayner laughed.

"Grow up man!" Pence smiled.

"You're so immature." Jinga chuckled.

"Alrighty now! Let's… STRUGGLE!"

Isa got into his position, which looked more like his standing with the bat out to his side a bit, and waited for Shiya to make her first move.

"You first!" sang Lea from the side. Shiya just stood her ground and watched.

"Come on!" called a kid from the crowd.

_I guess I'm first. _Isa thought to himself. He took a couple cautious steps towards his opponent_._

"Hey, Gingka!" Madoka smiled as she walked over to stand next to Gingka.

"Oh, hey Madoka! Having fun?" Gingka asked, a little distracted.

"Yeah! It's always fun watching these matches! So, you and Kyoya already went. Are you staying to watch all the rounds?"

"Yeah, I was gonna stay to watch Leo's match but since Jinga and I kinda broke his arm, they wont let him compete. His opponent won by default. They'll announce it in a little bit when it comes time for his round."

"I see," Madoka said, watching Isa and Shiya's battle unfold. "So far everyone one we know has won."

"Seriously?" Sora asked, slightly amazed.

"Yeah, you've been watching all the matches. Haven't you seen the one's with our

friends in them?"

"Well I got distracted for a while. Kyoya and Rago were talking about how Reiji has been acting weird."

"Acting weird? What'd you mean?"

The crowd let out a collected "Ow," as Isa was flipped over Shiya's back.

"Dang!" Gingka exclaimed.

"Whoa!" Madoka followed.

"Anyways, Reiji's been acting funny. Like, around Gingka and Wanda. He hasn't really been talking to them much either. Lea even said he was acting funny. He's just been really quiet and not his usual snappy self." Gingka explained.

"Weird. You don't think that something's bothering him right?" Madoka asked.

"I can't say I'd know." Gingka said looking at Madoka. "But Jinga, he said he'd talk to him. That is, if Reiji gives him the chance."

"Is Reiji avoiding him?"

"Well sort of, him and Wanda. She said it was fine until the qualification matches started yesterday. The three of 'em were talking and I guess Reiji had made his way somewhere else and he hasn't really talked to Jinga or Wanda since then."

"That is weird. Maybe we should talk to him too?"

"I want to but Jinga really doesn't want anyone else to get involved. We should wait. If things get any worse then we should jump in."

"Hey, you're pretty good!" yelled Lea from the side lines. Isa was panting and

Shiya was a little out of breath as well but was in a much better condition than the other.

_Pay attention. _Isa thought. _I can do this._

Isa got up and took a deep breath. He ran at Shiya and swung his bat towards the others face. He knew if the hit connected he would get seriously reprimanded but it was all part of his plan. Shiya leaned back as the bat flew over her head. She kept falling though even after the attack and Isa was afraid the other was about to crack her head on the ground. He tried to reach forward and grab Shiya's hand to pull her back, but she was already in a position that was too far away to be able to reach her.

Time seemed to slow down, almost to a stop as Shiya slowly fell backwards. Isa found himself almost stopping his movement completely. He felt frozen even though he knew he was still moving away from the other female. Shiya's head slowly got closer to the ground. Isa watched as Shiya brought her hands up above and behind his head. Isa knew she was trying to catch herself but she had done it such a weak way.

She wasn't gonna be able to catch herself like that, but the weird close up of the

bottom of Shiya's shoe said otherwise.

"Oh what a move!" yelled the referee into his microphone. Isa sat up and looked to Shiya, now hovering over him.

"Wh-what?" Isa stuttered.

"Time!" The ref yelled. "Alright! That was pretty amazing! Let's count up our

colors!" Isa stood up from the ground and stared at Shiya in pure confusion. He had no idea as to what had just happened. He looked to his friends on the side.

"What the happened?" He asked Lea.

"Man if only you could've seen it!" Lea smiled while shaking his head. "It was

freaking awesome!"

"Sure but what happened just now?"

"When you aimed for Shiya's head?" Lea asked.

"Yes." Isa confirmed.

"Well you aimed your bat at Shiya's head, she fell back but," Lea looked at Ienzo

who gave a small smile. "look, even Ienzo's smiling! You know it was good!"

"Just tell me what happened." Isa said, slightly annoyed. He was glad Ienzo

enjoyed the battle but he wanted to know hat happened.

"Well-" Lea started but was cut off by the ref.

"Alright! Sorry kid," The ref said to Lea. "The winner is… Shiya!"

"No!" Lea exclaimed. He shook his head and frowned.

"Shiya deserved it." Isa said simply. He looked to the white haired teen and held

out a hand. "You're really good you know. You deserved to win." Shiya smiled a little and shook Isa's hand.

"Shiya!" Called a voice from the side. A black haired teen ran up and slung her arm around the smaller one. "Wow you did so well!" She exclaimed, pulling Shiya into a hug. Shiya's face turned a pale pink and she smiled.

"Th-thanks," she muttered. The black haired teen released the other but kept an

arm on Shiya's shoulder.

"Thanks," The taller teen turned to Isa.

"For what?" Isa questioned.

"For being nice to Shiya. She means a lot to me and it took me a while to get her to join this contest. Oh my name's Ezekiel by the way."

"Nice to meet you both. Shiya is definitely strong. I honestly don't know what all

happened there at the end but it must have been good. My friend Ienzo over there doesn't say much or make many expressions but if he smiled like that then whatever went down must have been really good." Isa said.

"He's right!" Lea smiled as he and Ienzo walked over to join the others. "I'm Lea

and this is Ienzo!"

"Nice to meet you all. Lea, you already had your match huh?" Ezekiel asked the

red haired teen.

"Yup,"

"Yeah I saw it! Pretty good man!"

"Thanks!"

"Shiya I'm so proud of you." Ezekiel gushed. She pulled the younger into a hug and squished her against her chest.

"Ezekiel," Shiya blushed. She pushed her older friend away and messed her hair back into place.

"Well, we gotta go really. Gonna go practice for the next few rounds!" Ezekiel smiled.

"Of course!" Lea said. "See ya in a few days then!"

They all waved and said their goodbyes and Lea, Isa and Ienzo made their way

back through the crowd to where they saw Hyoma with his twin.

"Hey Hyoma!" Lea smiled.

"Oh, hey Lea! What's up?" Hyoma asked.

"Nothen much. Did you see Isa and Shiya's battle? Crazy huh?"

"Totally! I was so amazed hoe that kid back flipped after you did that aim for her

head, Isa."

"She back flipped?" asked Isa.

"Yeah," Hyoma exclaimed. "After you aimed for her head, she fell back and moved her arms up to catch herself. Well, I guess she didn't really catch herself, she more like, got herself ready to flip. She kicked his feet up and pushed one off your chest."

"Crazy, man." Leo said. "She probably brought her other foot so close to you

face as a means to distract you more."

"That's how she got a couple more points than you." Hyoma explained. "After that she picked up a couple of you markers and put them on her guards."

"Whoa," Isa said quietly. "She really is amazing."

"Yeah, lucky for you guys the ref and the judges pay extra close attention to these rounds and noticed that you didn't hit that kid in the face with your bat." Isa nodded in agreement.

"He's lucky too." Lea commented. "The judges could've thought that he kicked Isa in the face."

"Good point." Leo said.

The last few rounds came and went and everyone, except for Isa, managed to get past the first round and advance to the following one. This one would take place in a couple weeks and was often considered the first round of the actual tournament.

This is when everyone started getting super serious about everything.

"I take it you're gonna be training for these rounds for the next two weeks huh?"

Isa asked Lea.

"Damn straight!" Lea smiled. "And you're gonna help! Since you lost in these

rounds you're gonna help me win all the others and take the trophy!"

"What do you say Ienzo? Wanna help train with us?" Isa asked, looking to the

younger teen. Ienzo looked up at him and nodded.

"Alright! To my house!" Lea exclaimed.

**Author's Notes:**

Well how about that. Two chapters posted together. Not baddddd. :3 So hope ya'll enjoy and stuff!

**Please review! Hope you enjoyed! :3**


	6. Chapter 6

**This story is not written by me. Actually It's by Xyphate. I'm just trying to make a Metal Fight Beyblade version of it. (Please refer to the replacement cast.) Some of the teachers or students in this story will not be replaced by a MFB character. So Enjoy. :)**

Author's note: **Kyouya Tategami's real name is Leo Valdez. He just used that for his blader's name. He is now a totally different person. His voice used to be very brave, confident, and fierce. Now its all gangsta. XD Yeazh! Here is chapter 6. Enjoy!**

**(Important Note from author: Sorry guys about mentioning Rago from last chapter because in my point of view, there is supposed to be 2 Rago's. The Rago who owns Nemesis and Rago Kishatu, the 2nd****brother of Ryuga, yes, apart from Ryuto. He's not a blader and dosen't own a dragon beyblade. He's just a brother and somewhat much shorter than Ryuto and Ryuga but hey! He sounds cool! So….. that's what I wanted to tell you. ^_^) Enjoy! :D**

Ienzo- 10- 4th grade

Gingka- 15- Sophomore

Kyoya- 16- Sophomore

Madoka- 15- Sophomore

Kat -15- Sophomore

Jinga- 15- Sophomore

Hayner- 16- Sophomore

Pence- 16- Sophomore

Olette- 15- Sophomore

Wanda- 15- Sophomore

Lea- 17- Junior

Isa- 17- Junior

Hyoma- 16- Junior

Zexion- 17- Junior

Leo- 16- Junior

Rago- 17- Junior

Wales- 18- Junior

Sophie- 17- Junior

Tsubasa- 18- Senior

Hikaru- 17- Senior

Lexaeus- 18- Senior

Reiji- 18- Senior

Doji- 18- Senior

Ryuga- 24- Teacher of History

Tobio- 24-Teacher of P.E.

Braig- 38- Teacher of Weight Training

Ryutaro- 29- Teacher of Nutrition and Wellness (Cooking)

Dilan- 27- Teacher of Nutrition and Wellness Teacher 2 (Cooking)

Vexen- 40- Teacher of Science

Even- 39- Teacher of English

Luxord- 27- Teacher of Math

Eraquas- 44- Tsubasa's Daddy :3

Dr. Ziggurat- 30- Principal

Aeleus- 37- Lexaeus's Dad

"Alright everyone," Ryutaro started. "We're going to be having our cook off competition fairly soon. Now, Mr. Dilan and I will begin our elimination rounds. You all will be divided into your groups and start on the recipe you all had found while looking on the computers a couple class periods ago. You all divided your ingredients among each other and brought them in today to begin your dish."

The students started talking excitedly amongst each other, effectively upsetting

Ryutaro, considering he wasn't done talking yet.

"Quiet, quiet!" He shouted over them. "I'm going to pass out your ingredient papers you handed in and you all will set to work on you dish."

The teens divided into their groups they'd had so far that year and went to their respected kitchens. Ryutaro came around to each kitchen and handed out the ingredient papers then returned to his desk to do paperwork.

Hayner, Olette, Pence, Jinga and Kat all stood in their kitchen area waiting for Ryutaro to make his way over to them.

"Alright, everyone remember what their doing for the recipe?" Olette asked the group. Everyone nodded.

"Hayner," Ryutaro mumbled as he handed the group their paper. "Hayner, please refrain from throwing any flour this time."

"I'm not even sure our recipe has flower in it." Hayner smiled.

Ryutaro shook his head and made his way off to the other kitchens.

"Alright, let's do this!" Hayner exclaimed. The group went over to the fridge and grabbed their ingredients.

"Okay, our mini cheesecakes are cooled, all we need is our toppings." Olette informed.

"Okay, Hayner, Pence, you two cut up the strawberries and Kat and I will cut up the bananas." Jinga said.

"I'll put everything together." Olette added.

"Hayner," Pence started. "Try not to eat all the strawberries."

"Why am I always getting yelled at in this class?" Hayner exclaimed.

"You're always screwing around." Jinga laughed.

Hayner and Pence set to work on the strawberries while Jinga and Kat made quick work to cut up the bananas into small enough bits for their cupcake sized cheesecakes.

The idea for the mini cheesecakes came from the need for their secret ingredient, cream cheese. They also needed a finger food so the mini came in great. No one was really sure how to make cheesecake from scratch so they looked it up and printed it off, just as they were told.

In no time the fruits were cut up and distributed on the mini cheesecakes. Some even had chocolate put on them. The five tasted a few of the extras before actually putting everything on all of them to make sure the concoctions actually tasted good.

"Man, I can't believe these things actually taste good." Hayner hummed after swallowing a mouth full of a mini cheesecake.

"Alright everyone," Ryutaro said. "You have fifteen minutes left."

Since Hayner, Pence, Olette, Jinga and Kat were done, they cleaned up their kitchen and put away the things that could be reused later for another class.

"Hayner, you go ahead and wash the dishes." Pence said.

"Why me?" Hayner whined.

"Because you haven't washed the dishes in two weeks. The rest of us have." Olette informed.

"Fine, who's drying?" Hayner asked.

"I'm not sure. Maybe we should have him do that too." Jinga joked.

"Are you serious?" Hayner said in disbelief. The group laughed at Hayner's expression then decided that he should clean and dry all the dishes. Kat stood by to make sure he did a good job though. She would point out when he missed a spot or when he didn't fry a dish all the way. The rest of the group made sure that she didn't help him in any way though.

After fifteen minutes were up, everyone set up their table to make it looked nice and decent for when the judges who would come in. It was decided that each group would have two speakers to tell the judge what their dish was and what was in it.

Kat and Olette were made speakers of their table.

The judges were simply teachers through out the school who had the current block off for planning their next classes. Those teachers were Luxord, Even, Braig

and Ryuga.

It wasn't long before the judges came into the classroom and were greeted by lovely table displays, hand made centerpieces and the food for them to judge. The teacher handed each of them the judging sheet for each of the foods and let them set to work on the taste testing.

Even came over to Hayner, Olette, Kat, Jinga and Pence's table and browsed their mini cheesecakes.

"And what do we have here?" asked Even.

"These are Mini Cheesecakes." Kat said.

"They have a Nilla Waffer at the bottom of each for the crust and the cheesecake is your everyday homemade batter including the secret ingredient, cream cheese." Olette informed.

"Each topping was made sure to taste well with the cheesecake by our own mini samples taken from extras left over." Kat added.

"They're all really good." Olette threw in.

Even picked up a mini cheesecake with strawberries on it and took a small bite.

He nodded and savored the flavor. It wasn't too good, but it wasn't too bad either.

He wrote down his score for them and moved on to the next table.

"That went well." Hayner frowned.

"Don't worry, I'm sure he liked it." Pence reassured.

The next judge to come over was Luxord.

"Ello," he said with his accent.

"Hi," smiled Kat.

Olette went through the ingredients again and informed Luxord that each of the toppings tasted good with the cheesecake. He sampled a little bit of each, wrote down his score and moved on.

After all the judging was done, the judges handed in their papers and Ryutaro added up the points quickly.

"Alright everyone, settle down." He said. "The winners are Mike, Shawn, Suzy, Lauren and Chrissie."

The winning group cheered while others threw some fake insults at them.

Everyone got the full points for making a finger food for the final but the teenagers in the class liked to mess around, like any other teenager.

The teacher handed out all the points that the teams had gotten from each judge.

"Holy crap man!" exclaimed Hayner. "We got freaking last place!"

"Oh man we suck." Pence frowned.

"Guess we wont face off against Gingka and them." Jinga sighed.

The next rounds of the struggle preliminaries took place in a matter of days. Shiya and Lea had gotten to go up against each other just as Tsubasa and Hyoma, Tsubasa and Hikaru and Sophie and Wanda did. Sophie and Wanda's match had gotten bad though. Sophie had managed to switch her bat out with a custom made one that her, Reiji and Wales had gotten made before hand. The bat sent a jolt of electricity to the person it hit, stunning them momentarily. Wanda had lost to say the least but in the process she had gotten badly hurt.

All the other battles had gone on without any trouble but Jinga almost missed his next round due to checking on Wanda the whole time. Reiji pretended not to know what had happened when he knew one hundred percent. He was pissed at Sophie honestly.

Shiya and Lea enjoyed their match. It was very close, but Shiya ended up winning.

Tsubasa and Hyoma's match was very interesting too. Tsubasa ended up winning and later went up against Hikaru, who beat him. There were plenty of interesting matches to say the least.

In the end Reiji had to go against Jinga. He didn't want to and tried to forfeit the match before it even started, but Jinga stopped him.

"I wanna fight you!" He said happily. "I wanna see what I can do!"

Reiji didn't try his hardest, therefore leaving Jinga to win. Wales had scolded Reiji to the power of twenty.

"How could you lose to that little twerp?" Wales asked angrily.

"He's not a twerp, he's my friend." Reiji stated firmly.

Sophie had chewed Reiji out too.

Having Reiji eliminated meant that it was up to Sophie to cheat her way to the top. She went up against Hikaru, Jinga and Shiya afterwards. Jinga was second to the last till the finals. Reiji panicked. He knew Sophie wouldn't hold back against the younger teen. He was starting to think he should have beat Jinga just to prevent this from happening.

"You better not hurt him." Reiji warned her.

"And what if I do?" Sophie tried.

"I'll not only tell the judge what's been going on, but I'll make sure you suffer."

Reiji threatened.

"Suffer?" Sophie questioned. She laughed and headed off for her match.

She did end up using her electrically rigged bat and nearly cost Jinga his motor skills. Sophie had used the electrical setting on the bat a level higher than it had originally been on just to cause more pain to Jinga. After all, he was the reason Reiji was no longer in qualifiers. The electrical shocks however hit Jinga so many times that it damaged Jinga's left hand muscles. It was nothing that wouldn't heal in a few weeks time but still Reiji was pissed.

When she had gone up against Shiya, Sophie had used the same shock level she had on Jinga. Because Shiya was so much smaller compared to the other

competitors, the shock did more than it did to any of the other people Sophie had faced. Shiya had passed out, ending the battle. Since she had been wearing long sleeves, Sophie said she had simply gotten over heated while battling. Ezekiel knew other wise though.

"Shiya would never pass out due to over heating! She's been training in long sleeves for months now! You did something to her!" Ezekiel exclaimed as she held her unconscious friend in her arms.

"How could I do anything to her!" Sophie asked angrily. "The judges were watching us the whole time!"

The referee and an EMT came over to check Shiya and make sure she was okay.

The EMT just said that she had fainted. The cause was most likely just exhaustion.

Shiya groaned after the EMT had said her diagnostics.

"Shiya!" Ezekiel exclaimed. "Shiya are you okay?" Shiya groaned again and her eyebrows furrowed together.

"He needs water," The EMT stated. He pulled out a plastic water bottle he had gotten from the free cooler for the struggle competitors and gave it to Ezekiel.

"All right everyone, no need to panic! Everything is okay! We just have an

overworked struggler! Due to disqualification, Sophie wins!"

Ezekiel carried Shiya away knowing well that Sophie had to have done something to her to make him pass out. The EMT let Ezekiel and Shiya rest in the ambulance as the matches continued. Lea, Isa and Ienzo hurried over to make sure Shiya was okay.

"Hey, what happened?" Lea asked when they reached the ambulance.

"That chick had to have done something to Shiya." Ezekiel mumbled.

"What did the EMT say?" Isa tried.

"That it was more than likely exhaustion." Ezekiel said. "It doesn't make sense

though. She'd been training and getting enough sleep for so long! I made sure she drank a lot of water and that she never over did it! What happened?"

"Hey, did Hyoma's brother say something about his hand hurting after fighting

Sophie?" Lea brought up.

"That could mean anything." Isa started. "He could simply be tired after so many rounds."

"But it was his left hand right? I think he's right handed." Lea said.

"It was her then!" Ezekiel said a little louder than necessary. Isa, lea and Ienzo looked at him.

"You think so?" Lea asked him.

"It has to be! We have to tell the judges before she gets away with winning!"

Ezekiel frowned. Shiya had made a noise as she came to causing everyone to jump with excitement.

"Shiya!" Ezekiel exclaimed. She leaned over her friend and watch as she slowly opened her eyes. The younger female tried to lift her arm to rub at her face but winced in pain.

"Are you okay?" Ezekiel asked her. She put a hand on the other's arm but pulled back quickly when she had let out a hiss of pain.

"Did you hurt your arm?" Lea asked.

"Maybe when you fell." Ezekiel suggested. She carefully rolled up her friend's sleeve. Her eyes grew wide when she saw her friend's skin.

"We have to get a judge." She said quickly. "It was her. That Sophie, she did

something, she rigged her bat or something."

Lea and Ienzo had gone to get a judge but due to the giving away of the trophy found they couldn't get anyone to come with them, much less hear them out at all.

They returned to Ezekiel and told her of their failure.

Ezekiel looked Shiya over. The smaller girl shook her head weakly in response.

"Ezekiel. Don't," she tried. "It's okay, it's just a game."

"No," Ezekiel frowned. "It may be just a game but she hurt you. I can't let her get away with this." She placed her arms under her friend's shoulders and legs and carefully picked her up. Shiya made noises of pain and Ezekiel apologized repeatedly.

They all left the ambulance and made their way over to the handing out of the trophies. Lea and Isa cleared a path through the crowd as Ienzo, Ezekiel and Shiya made their way through to the judges table where Sophie was standing, about to receive the struggle trophy. The referee had finally stopped talking to allow enough time for an interruption.

"She doesn't deserve to win!" Lea shouted. Everyone went silent and turned to face the angry group. "She cheated!"

"I did not!" Sophie exclaimed.

"Then how do you exclaim Shiya's arm!" Ezekiel yelled.

"Whoa, whoa time out everyone!" The referee said into his microphone. "Sophie won fair and square!"

"The hell she did!" Lea said disbelievingly. "Look at Shiya's arm! She's the last one she went up against and it's covered in bruises! People aren't aloud to hit hard enough to leave bruises like this!"

"They look like burn marks." Isa said quietly.

"Burn marks!" Lea yelled at the judge. "Her bat was rigged!"

A judge moved away from the table and made his way through the crowd to the protesting teens. He didn't seem happy. He looked over Shiya's arm and made a face.

"How do I know you didn't put makeup on her? Or that this didn't happen at home?" The judge asked. Ezekiel exploded with anger.

"What!" She yelled. Her grip on Shiya tightened. "How can you say that! She's loved at home and this is a burn! It doesn't just come off with water!"

"Ezekiel," Shiya whined. "Let go, that hurts." Ezekiel looked down and loosened her grip.

"Sorry," She apologized.

"Where's that other kid who got hurt after fighting Sophie?" Lea asked.

"What other kid?" questioned the judge.

"He's the brother of Hyoma. Looks exactly like him." Lea informed. The judge shook his head in an annoyed fashion and looked the group over.

"I'm going to go call for him and we'll figure this out." He groaned.

They all headed towards the stage and the judge asked the referee to summon someone that looked exactly like Hyoma. Jinga came up to the stage moments later.

"Where'd you get hurt?" The judge asked.

"Well, my wrist hurts and I can barely move my fingers but it's like a stiff feeling."

Jinga informed.

"And when did this start?" asked the judge.

"After my battle with Sophie."

"What hand did you use with the bat?"

"My right."

"Did she ever hit you on the left hand?"

"No," Jinga replied in an calm way.

"Did anyone ever hit you on your left hand in any previous matches?"

"Well yeah I'm sure someone did but I don't thing it would make my hand stiff, just bruise it right?"

"Did you go to the EMT and have them look at it?"

"No."

"Go now and see what they say."

Jinga looked around and then to Lea and Isa.

"Sorry Jinga," Isa said.

"Jinga!," Reiji called from the side of the stage. Wanda was standing next to him.

Jinga got off stage and they all headed over to the EMT station.

"Jinga," Wanda started. "I know how you feel. I think Sophie's bat was rigged. I

kept feeling little shocks every time she hit me."

"Yeah, I did to but I thought it was cause I was tired. Maybe I'd been too hard on

myself in the last matches." Jinga said.

"Reiji, you talk to Sophie don't you?" Wanda asked the red haired man.

He nodded.

"Do you know anything?"

He stayed quiet and just shook his head.

After Jinga had been looked at, an EMT had accompanied him, Reiji and Wanda back over to the judges table.

"I'm guessing he has muscle damage of the sort." The EMT said. "These to claim they felt little 'shocks' when they were hit with her bat."

"This is ridiculous." Wales said from the side of the stage. "Why would anyone cheat?"

"I'm going to have to ask you to stay out of this sir." The judge said to him.

"The bat was rigged." Reiji said suddenly.

"What?" Jinga asked.

"Sophie's bat was rigged. It had an electrical current running through it." Reiji continued. He looked at Sophie who had a look similar to a shark who had just gotten kicked in the face. "I'm not gonna be a part of your lie."

"Get the bat." The judge said to the referee. The bat was brought out and a dial made to match the bottom of the bat was found.

"Absurd. This is the first time something like this has ever happened." The judge mumbled.

"Everyone who has faced her should go to a doctor to make sure they don't have any nerve damage."

The crowd erupted with annoyed and frustrated shouts.

"That'll cost a lot of munny!"

"I can't afford that!"

"The munny's the freaking reason I'm in the tournament!"

The judges started conversing and waved the EMT over. After a while they all dispersed and the EMT got on the microphone.

"It's been set up at the near by Twilight's Hospital that the players that wish to go get their nerves checked are able to do so for free. **Only **those who had competed in the Struggle tournament however." The EMT said.

"Wait, everyone or just those who went up against Sophie?" Reiji asked.

"Everyone." The EMT answered.

The crowd's cheers change to ones of joy. Ezekiel smiled and looked down to

Shiya who she was still cradling in her arms.

"Don't worry Shiya, we'll get you checked out." She said low enough for the

younger teen to hear her. Shiya gave a small nod and smile in response.

The hospital was booming with free customers. The trophy ceremony had been put on hold till everyone had been able to get checked out and cleared as "damaged" or "damage free." The ceremony would pick back up in a few days. The official date was yet to be determined. The judges wanted to make sure that everyone was able to be at the ceremony so they waited till the next day to get an estimate of the remaining competitors still needing to be looked at. Later that day there were multiple announcements made saying that the ceremony would take place on the following Saturday.

**Author's Notes: **So, super later with posting this. Even though I don't actually have a set time on posting these things but yeah. So, some shit went down huh? Well I hope you all enjoyed it!

**Thank you for reading and I hope you enjoyed it! Please review, follow, comment, stalk or whatever it is you do! :D**

**Thanks: **To those who favorited or liked or any of that stuff! 3 I will have actual names nexttime. Seek out chapter 7! :D


	7. Chapter 7

**This story is not written by me. Actually It's by Xyphate. I'm just trying to make a Metal Fight Beyblade version of it. (Please refer to the replacement cast.) Some of the teachers or students in this story will not be replaced by a MFB character. So Enjoy. :)**

Author's note: **Kyouya Tategami's real name is Leo Valdez. He just used that for his blader's name. He is now a totally different person. His voice used to be very brave, confident, and fierce. Now its all gangsta. XD Yeazh! Here is chapter 7. Enjoy!**

**(Important Note from author: Sorry guys about mentioning Rago from last chapter because in my point of view, there is supposed to be 2 Rago's. The Rago who owns Nemesis and Rago Kishatu, the 2nd****brother of Ryuga, yes, apart from Ryuto. He's not a blader and dosen't own a dragon beyblade. He's just a brother and somewhat much shorter than Ryuto and Ryuga but hey! He sounds cool! So….. that's what I wanted to tell you. ^_^) Enjoy! :D**

Ienzo- 10- 4th grade

Gingka- 15- Sophomore

Kyoya- 16- Sophomore

Madoka- 15- Sophomore

Kat -15- Sophomore

Jinga- 15- Sophomore

Hayner- 16- Sophomore

Pence- 16- Sophomore

Olette- 15- Sophomore

Wanda- 15- Sophomore

Lea- 17- Junior

Isa- 17- Junior

Hyoma- 16- Junior

Zexion- 17- Junior

Leo- 16- Junior

Rago- 17- Junior

Wales- 18- Junior

Sophie- 17- Junior

Tsubasa- 18- Senior

Hikaru- 17- Senior

Lexaeus- 18- Senior

Reiji- 18- Senior

Doji- 18- Senior

Ryuga- 24- Teacher of History

Tobio- 24-Teacher of P.E.

Braig- 38- Teacher of Weight Training

Ryutaro- 29- Teacher of Nutrition and Wellness (Cooking)

Dilan- 27- Teacher of Nutrition and Wellness Teacher 2 (Cooking)

Vexen- 40- Teacher of Science

Even- 39- Teacher of English

Luxord- 27- Teacher of Math

Eraquas- 44- Tsubasa's Daddy :3

Dr. Ziggurat- 30- Principal

Aeleus- 37- Lexaeus's Dad

Lea, Isa and Ienzo had gotten Ezekiel's address and made their way over to see how Shiya was doing. Ezekiel had told them that she had been hoarding the little human till she was able to walk by herself.

"What about her mom?" Isa asked.

"She knows how much Shiya means to me." Ezekiel said. "Besides, she works a lot and I decided it'd be easier on her if I had her with me." Ezekiel informed. She was currently helping Shiya do her exercises they had been given by the doctor to help repair her weakened muscles. She had Shiya's leg and was holding it up to the smaller female's shoulder.

"Hold it," She encouraged. Shiya's face contorted slightly in pain.

"Couple more seconds." Ezekiel said. She stared down at Shiya and the other took a deep breath.

Lea was pretty sure a couple seconds had gone by but they were still just staring at each other. Shiya blushed and whipped her head to the side so she couldn't see anyone. Ezekiel let out a laugh and let go of Shiya's leg.

"So you guys have been doing this stuff every day?" Lea asked.

"Yeah," Ezekiel smiled, gently patting Shiya's arm.

"Doesn't it get annoying?" He then asked.

"If it helps him then I'd do it everyday for the rest of my life." Ezekiel said with a cheeky grin.

"You're one hell of a friend." Isa chuckled.

"Yeah if it ever happened to me, he'd just let me die." Lea said, referring to Isa.

Ezekiel laughed and Isa punched Lea in the shoulder.

"Oh hey!" Lea then exclaimed. "Have you guys heard of the Super Hide and Seek Tag game?"

Ezekiel looked to Shiya who then, in turn, looked to her.

"Yeah, but we didn't really get into it much." Ezekiel informed.

"Dude you should!" Lea exclaimed. "Isa, Ienzo and I are gonna do it! It'll be fun!

Besides if none of us are seekers we can all work together!"

Shiya and Ezekiel looked at each other again.

"I don't know, we'd have to make sure Shiya is okay by then." she said. "When is it?"

"In a few weeks." Isa informed.

"You wanna join?" Ezekiel asked Shiya.

"Do you?"

"Sure, I think it'd fun."

"Yeah,"

"Alright we're in."

"Great!" Lea exclaimed. "There's this website you sign up on!"

"So, I heard some crazy stuff went on at the struggle matches." Tobio said when class started.

"Yeah, it was insane!" Hayner answered.

"Sophie's bat was rigged and she got caught! Everyone had to go get their muscle checked out and everything." Pence included.

"Crazy," Tobio said, shaking his head. "Alright, let's go ahead and take our muscle test!"

"I can't. Mine's messed up cause of Sophie!" Hayner laughed. Most of the class joined him in laughing but Tobio only let out a chuckle. "Okay, okay let's get serious now and do this thing! After everyone's finished we can go to the tennis courts and mess around out there."

Hayner and Pence got their pencils and test papers and laid on the gym floor next to each other. Pence had taken pictures of their study guide with his phone and were using it to get the answers.

"No phones and no sitting close with your best buddy." Tobio said.

Hayner let out a chuckle at hearing it. After all, he and Pence were doing just that.

The two sat close and looked at Pence's phone. Eventually Tobio noticed and pointed at them.

"You two, move!" He said. Hayner nodded and slowly scooted away from Pence.

The other scooted closer to him. Hayner looked at the teacher who was still waiting.

Hayner tried to move away from his friend and yet again the other scooted closer to him.

"Dude!" Hayner whispered harshly. "What're you doing?"

"What're you doing?" Pence countered.

"He said to move!"

Pence looked at the teacher who looked to be growing impatient. He shoved his phone under Hayner's stomach and, luckily, into the pocket of his vest. Hayner made a small noise of shock at the quick movement but had no more time to react before he noticed Pence was a good yard away from him. He looked at his friend then down to his test.

After Hayner had finished his test he handed turned it in and went back to his spot on the floor and lie down on it. He waited until Tobio said it was okay to go into the locker room and change before even taking a glimpse at Pence.

"Damn that was close!" Hayner said with a smile as they entered the locker room.

"I know, last time I ever do that!" Pence said with a deep breath.

They all changed then headed out to the tennis courts. Hayner and Pence grabbed a court and were about to start playing before Tsubasa and Leo walked over.

"Mind if we play with you?" Tsubasa asked them.

"The other courts are taken." Leo reminded them. Hayner and Pence looked at each other.

"Sure," Pence smiled.

"Me and Pence against you two." Hayner said.

"You sure? I don't you to lose by too many points." Leo smirked.

"Someone's confident!" Hayner smirked back.

"Don't you remember from the tennis tournament? Your team lost every game."

Tsubasa smiled.

"We weren't serious back then!" Pence countered.

"It was only a couple weeks ago!" Leo exclaimed.

"Bring it on!" Hayner yelled.

The four took their places on their sides of the court and started the game. Hayner and Pence hadn't improved much and Leo wasn't helping any. He would get annoyed that sucked so bad and hit the ball with too much force, causing the two on the other team to run from it in fear.

"Leo, calm down." Tsubasa said with a small smile.

"But they suck!" Leo exclaimed.

"You haven't changed any either Leo!" Hayner said.

"Still hitting the ball too hard. Tsk tsk." Pence joked.

"Shut up!" Leo yelled. He picked up a ball and hit it as hard as he could. Pence and Hayner ducked and the ball hit the chain link fence and stuck in one of the hole that was made into the fence. It was then that Hayner noticed the sixth graders heading over to high school football field so they could have their field day. Since the middle school, junior high and high school were literally right next to each other, the schools often used each others equipment.

"Hey," Hayner started. "Let's hit all our tennis balls at the sixth graders!"

"Sounds fun to me." Leo smiled.

The four pretended to be playing tennis until the first group of sixth graders came by. They then hit the balls at the fence as hard as they could. Even Tsubasa joined in.

The first time the ball hit the fence the sixth graders all flinched. After a couple more they just started to ignore them. Some were laughing and yelling things at them but it didn't matter. A couple times the balls went over the fence. There were a couple of sixth graders who would chase the balls down and through they back over only to have a ball hit back at them.

"They don't get it!" Hayner exclaimed.

"We're trying to hit you with the balls!" yelled Leo "Stop picking them up!"

They went on hitting the balls at the fence until all the kids had passed by. The teacher never once told them to stop.

Jinga sat in his art class staring at the table. The teacher hadn't given them anything to do yet and he didn't know any of the kids in the class. The others at the table next to his were talking loudly like usual.

"Are we ever going to use art in our life?" asked a kid named Brendan.

"No, never will, completely useless." said the teacher.

"Oh…" Brendan said quietly. There was a slight pause but it was quickly ended with one of the other guys at the table bringing up a car they had seen that they really wanted.

"No ones car is as cool as mine." Brendan said.

"What makes your so cool?" said the one who had originally brought up the car topic.

"Mine has a waffle fryer in it." Brendan said.

"You have a waffle fryer in your car?" a boy named Eric asked incredulously. "Yeah!" Brendan answered. He said it almost as if it was strange not to have one in a car.

"What good id that? How do you even turn it on?" Eric asked.

"It plugs into the lighter and it's very useful! Like if I'm driving at two in the morning and I don't have money for McDonalds but I do have water and some Nesquick! I can make me some waffles while you all are wasting your money on

McDonalds!"

"Brendan, shut up. You work at McDonalds." a boy named Cody said.

Jinga snickered. He usually tried to hide his emotions in the class so people wouldn't acknowledge him when he laughed or something but sometimes it was difficult. Especially when they had conversations this stupid in class.

"Yo, Mr. Wagner! You put my duckie in the art show didn't you?" a boy named

Brian asked, referring to his painting of a duck he had done earlier that year.

"Yes I did." replied the teacher.

"When is it?"

"It's over but I'm holding on to it for the school art show."

"What, where is my duckie! That was a great duckie! Where is he?" Brian said, faking panic and worry. The teacher went over and helped a student who was working on a project and ignored Brian's questioning.

"That was a great duckie wasn't it Mr. Waggy?" Brian then asked.

Jinga snickered again and covered his face with his hands. It was going to be a

long class.

Reiji, Doji and Rago were sitting in their History class. They had been talking about the construction of the pyramids and how they used wooden ramps along the side of the pyramids to move giant blocks high up.

"So, what if they dropped a block off the ramp?" Reiji asked casually.

"Oh I'm sure it happened all the time!" Ryuga said.

"I know, but did they like kill people?"

"Well yeah, of course."

"So they killed thousand of people?"

"Well not thousands."

"Well, hundreds."

"Yeah, they killed a few but who cares! More where that came from."

The kids were quiet for a moment then busted up laughing. Ryuga, the man who everyone thought was serious and nothing more, the man who had the "I hate fun" sign on the wall behind his desk. He was more than he let on. Like now for instance. He would make learning about killing people fun.

"Something else, did you know that a long time ago a father could cut off his son's hand if he hit him?" Ryuga said. He shot his fist in the air as if in triumph.

"That's not fair!" Most of the class shouted.

"How's he suppose to eat now?" Rago asked.

"Yes it is." Ryuga said, referring to the outburst from the class. "It's about respect!"

"I wouldn't cut my kid's hand off. I'd just smack him." Rago continued.

"Okay everyone," Ryuga started. "Let's go a head and just get on to the word on

the board."

"Cod-I-fy." Reiji read aloud.

"Um, it's when someone's name is Cody and you fy them." Rago said.

Ryuga was quiet for a moment. He shook his head and was about to say what the word meant before another teacher by the name of Thompson came in.

"Why does he have a key to your room?" a girl named Cassie asked. The class, including the two teachers, were quiet.

"May I ask you a question?" asked the other teacher. Ryuga stared at him for a second. "I know you're not feeling well but I'm feeling better." He said referring to the colds both teachers had.

"In private?" asked Ryuga. His question was ignored as the other teacher kept talking.

"Twenty-four hours will clear that up." Thompson said, talking to Cassie.

"Can you cough on her?" Ryuga asked.

"On who?" asked Thompson.

"That girl in front of you."

"Cassie?"

"How do you know my name?" asked Cassie.

"Cause I was a spy. And it's written on your paper. And that's what I look for." said Thompson.

"That's creepy." Cassie said.

"How? We need spies." Ryuga pointed out.

"Anyways, I have a question about Greece." Thompson said, getting back to the reason he was originally there.

"I'm just gonna zip through Greece." Ryuga informed.

"Why?" started Thompson.

Ryuga was about to explain before Thompson cut him off. "You know what Grease zips through you!"

The class grew quiet again and stared at Thompson. He looked around the class

and raised his eyebrows.

"Get it? Poop? Eat lots of grease?" He asked. The class remained silent. Thompson threw his hands in the air and turned to leave the classroom.

"Fine, I'll go ask Mr. Cancoon!"

"I would," started Ryuga. Thompson turned back around to look at him. "Yeah, I would go ask him. He probably knows something."

Thompson leaves and Cassie turns to face Ryuga.

"Okay, it's official. All of your friends are weird."

"Okay, let's check and see how many have signed up for the Super Hide and Seek Tag game!" Olette smiled as she turned on her family's computer and waited as it booted up. When it finished loading everything she checked the information on the site that had been set up for the hide and seek event.

"Whoa, does that mean we have over fifty people?" Madoka asked.

"Yeah, I'd say so." Olette smiled.

"This is gonna be great!" Madoka exclaimed.

"I hope it all works out okay." Kat said.

"Yeah, we'll tell people how important it is that we know they join or else we won't be able to find everyone." Olette added.

"What if someone didn't check in and they were just hiding all day?" Madoka said with a laugh.

"That'd be awful." laughed Wanda.

"We've put up posters and everything. I'm sure we'll get a few more people." Madoka smiled.

"We did put an age restriction on right?" Olette asked.

"Yeah, no one under ten and even then you have to have someone who is at least fourteen with you." Madoka said.

"It seems like we thought of everything." Kat said thoughtfully.

**Author's Notes: **Well, decided to make this one shorter. This whole shinanagen of a story is about to reach it's end. Oh and just for the fun of it, everything that happened in the school parts and classroom parts in this fic, actually happened to me in real life. Oh how I miss freshman and sophomore years of high school. I'll be graduating next year! **Xyphate's note. :) **

**Thanks for reading! I hope you enjoyed! Please review, favorite, stalk,**

**follow or whatever it is you do! :D**


	8. Chapter 8

**This story is not written by me. Actually It's by Xyphate. I'm just trying to make a Metal Fight Beyblade version of it. (Please refer to the replacement cast.) Some of the teachers or students in this story will not be replaced by a MFB character. So Enjoy. :)**

Author's note: **Kyouya Tategami's real name is Leo Valdez. He just used that for his blader's name. He is now a totally different person. His voice used to be very brave, confident, and fierce. Now its all gangsta. XD Yeazh! Here is chapter 8. Enjoy!**

**(Important Note from author: Sorry guys about mentioning Rago from last chapter because in my point of view, there is supposed to be 2 Rago's. The Rago who owns Nemesis and Rago Kishatu, the 2nd****brother of Ryuga, yes, apart from Ryuto. He's not a blader and dosen't own a dragon beyblade. He's just a brother and somewhat much shorter than Ryuto and Ryuga but hey! He sounds cool! So….. that's what I wanted to tell you. ^_^) Enjoy! :D**

Ienzo- 10- 4th grade

Gingka- 15- Sophomore

Kyoya- 16- Sophomore

Madoka- 15- Sophomore

Kat -15- Sophomore

Jinga- 15- Sophomore

Hayner- 16- Sophomore

Pence- 16- Sophomore

Olette- 15- Sophomore

Wanda- 15- Sophomore

Lea- 17- Junior

Isa- 17- Junior

Hyoma- 16- Junior

Zexion- 17- Junior

Leo- 16- Junior

Rago- 17- Junior

Wales- 18- Junior

Sophie- 17- Junior

Tsubasa- 18- Senior

Hikaru- 17- Senior

Lexaeus- 18- Senior

Reiji- 18- Senior

Doji- 18- Senior

Ryuga- 24- Teacher of History

Tobio- 24-Teacher of P.E.

Braig- 38- Teacher of Weight Training

Ryutaro- 29- Teacher of Nutrition and Wellness (Cooking)

Dilan- 27- Teacher of Nutrition and Wellness Teacher 2 (Cooking)

Vexen- 40- Teacher of Science

Even- 39- Teacher of English

Luxord- 27- Teacher of Math

Eraquas- 44- Tsubasa's Daddy :3

Dr. Ziggurat- 30- Principal

Aeleus- 37- Lexaeus's Dad

It was once again Saturday and everyone had gathered to figure out who the winner of the struggle trophy was.

"After a long wait and a troubling qualifier round, we are finally ready and able to announce the winners of the matches." The referee from last time said to the over excited crowd.

"As you all know we have four people who take places in the spring matches to move forward into the summer matches. Our fourth winner is… Hikaru! Our third winner is… Wanda! For our second winner we have… Jinga! And last but not least, our first place winner and the winner of our preliminary trophy is… SHIYA!"

The crowd cheered for the winners and Ezekiel yelled and jumped. She hugged

Shiya tightly and looked her in the eyes.

"I'm so proud of you!" She said over the cheers. Shiya shook her head and smiled. "Let's go!"

The two made their way through the crowd and up to the stage, Ezekiel helping

Shiya the whole time. They got on the stage and the cheers seemed to increase. Lea could be heard over everyone. Jinga, Wanda and Hikaru were already on the stage, watching and clapping as Shiya and Ezekiel made their way up.

"Here she is!" The referee said with a smile. He held out the trophy as Shiya limped her way over, the tendons in her legs still slightly messed up.

"Looks like that round with Sophie messed you up a bit huh?" The ref said, handing over the trophy.

"Sadly," Shiya said with a small smile.

"Well I'm sure it'll be fine." The ref said. His voice grew louder at the start of his next sentence.

"Hold that thing up and show some pride!"

Shiya awkwardly held up the trophy and looked over the crowd.

"As runner up awards, the other contestants will be receiving ribbons." The referee added.

The awards ceremony obviously wasn't long. A few people came up and congratulated Shiya and a few others asked Shiya if she would even compete in the summer tournament. Ezekiel kept them back and answered for the flustered Shiya with "If she's any worse than now, then no. Oh, and only if she wants to."

The next few weeks passed by uneventful. Nothing significant happened, aside from Leo messing his arm up even more and having to wear his cast longer.

Going against the doctors orders and jumping off the roof of your house and onto your neighbor's trampoline isn't the smartest thing to do when you have a broken arm.

It was finally the big meet for the Super Hide and Seek Tag Game. All players were to meet up at Seaside Park where everyone would be accounted for and given their teams.

"Alright everyone!" yelled Madoka in the huge mass of people. Her, Gingka, Kyoya, Kat, Wanda, Jinga, Hyoma and Leo were all standing off to the side of the gathered players. They were ready to try and start the event but it was hard considering how many people showed up.

"Well, you're off to a great start huh?" Leo said sarcastically. Madoka looked at him and frowned.

"Hey, guys!" Kyoya tried.

"This isn't gonna work." Gingka said sadly.

Leo threw his arms down to his side. He winced a little at the pain in his arm from doing the action and stomped away. The others ignored him as he climbed to the top of the jungle gym on the playground.

"HEY! EVERYBODY SHUT THE HELL UP AND LISTEN!" He yelled over everyone.

The whole crowd grew silent.

"Screw you, Leo!" yelled someone in the crowd.

"What'd you say?! I'll kick your scrawny ass, you little wringed neck mother fucker!" Leo screamed angrily.

"Leo!" Hyoma scolded. "Calm down!"

"No, fuck him!" Leo said as he started to search the crowd for the person who might have said the earlier comment.

"Which one of you skinny mother fuckers said that! Was it you string bean!" He yelled as he pointed at someone. Hyoma shook his head with a look of panic on his face. He climbed to the top of the jungle gym and pulled on Leo's good arm.

"Leo, stop or we'll get kicked out of the park and wont be able to do the game!"

Hyoma tried.

"Hey, Leo!" Tsubasa yelled from below.

"Tsubasa, Hikaru!" Hyoma smiled.

Gingka climbed to the top of the slide nearby and started yelling and waving his arms to get the crowd's attention. He had his phone up to his ear and was smiling widely.

"Hey guys guess what!" he yelled.

"What?" yelled back some of the people in the crowd. Gingka stood quietly with his phone up to his ear, listening.

"We're gonna get ready and start our game!" He paused again and listened. "But first you all have to go over there to where Madoka is standing. That chick with the papers and her phone out! The one with the red hair!"

People looked over each other to see Madoka waving the papers above her head. She started talking into her phone and when she stopped, Gingka started.

"You gotta go over there and tell her you name and she'll mark you off the list and you can play!" Gingka smiled. He slid down the slide and ran over to Madoka, hanging up his phone in the process. When he reached his small group of friends there was already a huge group crowding around Madoka.

"Hey, hey!" Kyoya said, trying to usher people away from her.

"Guys form a line, geez!" Jinga frowned.

"Guys, I won't be able to help you if you don't get in a line!" Madoka yelled. Everyone tried to form a line quickly but many ended up having to go to the back.

The line went by somewhat fast. Lucky for them the list had been printed in alphabetical order instead of by who signed up first. No one who's name wasn't on the list and everyone who _**was**_on the list showed up.

"Okay, first off," Madoka started. "Our total number of contestants is sixty seven!

Those who are between the ages of ten and thirteen need to be accompanied by someone who is at least fourteen! You should already have someone of age with you! If you don't please come over to use and we will help you."

No one came over in the next three minutes so they decided to move on.

"Now we will decide who the seekers are! Since there are sixty seven people, including us, the people who created the event, we will need six seekers! Each one having to find ten people! If you'd like to be a seeker please step forward! If no one wants to seek then we will all be the seekers."

"It's the news!" Kat exclaimed, pointing towards the parking lot of the park.

"Great." Kyoya mumbled.

"I got this." Leo said, shoving his sleeves up to his elbows and making his way over to the news van.

"Leo," Tsubasa called after him.

"Leo, wait!" Hyoma yelled. He ran after him and tried to talk him out of doing anything irrational.

"Alright everyone!" Madoka yelled again. "The news is here. We do not want them to be able to get any information about what we are doing or where we are going after this! Do not tell them anything! Now, back to business. Do we have any people who want to be seekers?"

They all waited and looked around. No one came forward. Madoka shrugged and

looked forward to Gingka.

"Guess you get to be the seekers!" He smiled.

"Okay, the seekers will be as follows. Raise you hand when I call your name!

Kat, Wanda, Olette, Zexion, Lexaeus and myself, Madoka."

"The rules are as follows! You can find a hiding spot and you _**can**_move to a different one if you wish. You may _**not**_hide in a bathroom but you may use it. No damaging property, stealing or shoving people out of the way. Once you have been found, your marker will be taken away and you can freely hang out in the mall or go home. If you are the designated keeper of a child between the ages of ten and thirteen then you must stay with them at all times. If your child is the opposite gender than you and they have to go to the bathroom simply take off your marker and hold it off to your side. You will not be tagged out. If you are using the restroom and a seeker happens to be in the restroom with you, you cannot be tagged or counted as out. The seeker must ignore your presence and wait until they see you somewhere else. Remember you **cannot **leave the mall unless you have been marked off the list. If there is an emergency and you have to leave just go ahead and leave. If you can, text someone and tell them to tell us. The seekers know the rules and will follow them all."

"Everything is and will be recorded so you can watch it later on the website! Now, please for an orderly line and step forward so we may give you all your markers."

The line this time was formed easily and every person was able to get their markers, green bandanas.

"You're aloud to where the marker anywhere you like as long as it is visible and not in an inappropriate spot!" Olette yelled to the people. "The seekers will be wearing red bandanas! Once you are found you must remove your bandana and give it to the seeker. If you get tired of playing the game, simply stand out in the open or walk around till you find a seeker. Hold out your bandana and tell them you name. They will take your bandana and mark off your name. You are then free to go home or where ever you please. If you are found while hiding, tell the seeker your name and they will mark you off the list! Please remember not to run around the mall or around in the stores. If you see a seeker coming for you and you don't wish to be found, you can walk quickly away from them or hide else where. There will be NO RUNNING AT ALL!"

"Man, they sure are serious with this aren't they?" Lea asked Isa.

"They have to be. We could get in huge trouble for this." Isa said. Ienzo nodded in agreement and pulled on the back of Isa's shirt.

"What's the matter?" Isa asked him. Ienzo held up his green bandana and pointed to his wrist with it. Isa understood and tied the bandana on him.

"I wonder where Shiya and Ezekiel are." Lea said, looking around.

"I wonder how the news found us." Isa frowned.

Over by the news truck there was a group of unhappy teenagers. Hikaru, Tsubasa and Hyoma had followed Leo in order to make sure he didn't do anything stupid to the news crew.

"Hello there young man, mind telling me what's going on here? We received word of gang activity taking place." The new woman said. Leo looked at her like she was crazy.

"Are you serious?" He asked her incredulously. "We're playing a game!"

"All of you?"

"Uh, yeah!"

"Leo, lose the attitude." Hyoma scolded.

"How can I? When she just said the dumbest thing on the planet!" Leo exclaimed.

"Look, this is a game six teenagers came up with, it's nothing more and there's no reason it needs to be made into a news story." Tsubasa stated.

"Please leave." Hikaru added firmly.

"Come on," Tsubasa said, turning to leave. Hikaru placed a hand on Hyoma and

Leo's shoulder and pulled them away. The news crew stood their ground and tried to follow them.

"Dude fucking leave! There record that! HA HA!" Leo yelled at the camera man.

"Leo, ignore them." Hikaru said quietly.

Kyoya looked up and noticed the camera crew trying to follow Tsubasa, Hikaru, Hyoma and Leo.

"We have to go." He said to Madoka.

"Alright everyone!" Olette yelled. If you have a vehicle please drive it and anyone you can fit in it to the mall. When you get there you must wait by the main entrance so we can do a roll call and make sure everyone is there. Do not answer any questions any news crew asks you. If you need a ride please stand over here with the seekers!"

It was simple enough giving directions. Actually finding people who were nice enough to give rides was different. Lucky enough Kyoya and managed to let his rich ass family let him borrow the limo and the driver. He took a few strangers and a few people he knew. Gingka opted out of the limo ride and decided to ride with his brothers. Madoka, Kat and Wanda rode with Hikaru and Tsubasa in the silver haired teen's Toyota Camry. Hayner and Pence drove themselves plus a few others.

When they all had managed to get rides to the mall, a few camera crews were there waiting for them.

**Author's Notes: **Foking news crews! Tsk tsk! Nosey little bugars. Yeah so next

chapter, pretty sure you all know what's gonna be up and down and left and right. Sort of. You all have the general idea right? Oh and sorry for so much swearing! I fell like Leo would be the kind to drop the F bomb every five seconds though.

Just me?

**I hope you enjoyed reading! Please review, comment, follow, stalk or do**

**whatever it is you do! :D**


	9. Chapter 9

**This story is not written by me. Actually It's by Xyphate. I'm just trying to make a Metal Fight Beyblade version of it. (Please refer to the replacement cast.) Some of the teachers or students in this story will not be replaced by a MFB character. So Enjoy. :)**

Author's note: **Kyouya Tategami's real name is Leo Valdez. He just used that for his blader's name. He is now a totally different person. His voice used to be very brave, confident, and fierce. Now its all gangsta. XD Yeazh! Here is chapter 9. Enjoy!**

**(Important Note from author: Sorry guys about mentioning Rago from last chapter because in my point of view, there is supposed to be 2 Rago's. The Rago who owns Nemesis and Rago Kishatu, the 2nd****brother of Ryuga, yes, apart from Ryuto. He's not a blader and dosen't own a dragon beyblade. He's just a brother and somewhat much shorter than Ryuto and Ryuga but hey! He sounds cool! So….. that's what I wanted to tell you. ^_^) Enjoy! :D**

"You think they know we're the ones in charge?" Kat asked, looking out the window to the news crews standing out front of the mall.

"I hope not," Madoka said.

"But at the same time, I hope they do." Wanda added.

"Why?" Kat asked.

"Because," Wanda started. "If they know it's us then they will just approach us and ask questions. We know what we want them to hear. If they don't know it's us then we have to worry about the others telling them everything."

"If the news finds everything out then the mall security will find out." Kat said thoughtfully.

"Damn," Tsubasa mumbled. "I bet they're already on high alert."

"The news thinks this is gang activity. They were misinformed." Hikaru frowned.

"Gang activity?" Kat asked worriedly.

"Leo told them it was all just a game. That's when the camera man and that one reporter tried to follow us to where you all were." Tsubasa informed.

"I see, thanks for stalling them so we could all get away." Madoka said.

"No problem." Tsubasa smiled.

"We should go." Wanda said with a nod. The others agreed and everyone got out of Tsubasa's Toyota Camry.

Tsubasa and Hikaru worked somewhat as guards to the triplets. They approached the main entrance to the mall and were immediately rushed by the camera crews there.

"Excuse me, but are you aware of the gang activity that is said to be happening here today?" asked a male news reporter.

"It's not gang activity!" Madoka exclaimed.

"It's a game we're trying to play with our friends!" Kat told them.

"Like five year olds at a park." Gingka said from behind.

"Sir, sir!" called a news reporter, rushing towards Gingka and his brothers. Gingka yelled and ran behind Leo. The oldest of the four stepped forward and stared down the reporter.

"Excuse me are any of you involved in the gang activity to take place?"

"You guys are SO IGNORANT!" Leo exploded. "It is LITERALLY JUST A GAME!

A child's game! Not gang activity! You know when you were five and all you had was hide and seek and tag? THAT'S ALL WE'RE FREAKING DOING!"

"Are you saying you treat gangs as a game?" The reporter asked.

Leo visibly twitched. The camera man walked closer to the teen to capture his answer.

"I'm gonna kill you! I'll turn this into a real gang and I'll kill you dead! You're all so stupid!" Leo screamed. Hyoma held him by his arm and tried to pull him back. "Leo, no! You weren't supposed to say that!" Hyoma struggled out.

Hikaru hurried over to help hold back Leo as he continued his shouting and now swearing.

"Gingka!" Kyoya called from down an isle of parking.

"Kyoya!" Gingka ran over to his friend and nodded a greeting to all the others who he had given a ride to.

"What do we do?" Kyoya asked the red haired boy.

"I'm not sure but Leo is getting super mad!" Gingka said, turning to look at his older brother.

"We should go find Madoka." Kyoya stated.

"She's over there." Gingka said, pointing to where Tsubasa was trying to guard the girls.

"Alright. Hey, everyone!" Kyoya said to the group who was with him. "We're gonna go over there to where the three girls are. They're the ones who worked hard for us to have our game. If we don't hurry the mall will go on lock down. Do everything, **except **break cameras and hit people, to get those news reporters out of here!"

"Wait, wait! Don't tell them what we're doing either!" Gingka added quickly.

"Right, if you guys have to say something, say…" Kyoya racked his brain for

something.

"I got it!" Gingka exclaimed. "Tell them we're protesting animal cruelty towards the animals they sell here!"

"Genius, Gingka!" Kyoya smiled. "Alright that's what you tell them! Now go!"

Everyone ran over to where Madoka, Kat, Wanda and Tsubasa were standing and

tried to push off the news reporters.

"Gingka, go tell your brother and see if you can calm him down!" Kyoya told his friend.

Gingka nodded and ran over to his brother.

Hikaru was still holding him back while trying to tell the reporter that it all really was just a game and there was no harm to come, unless they kept saying it was gang activity. Then Leo might cause some trouble.

"Hey guys!" Gingka said, bouncing in front of the camera excitedly. He was honestly scarred to death about what might happen but kept it under wraps. "Ready to protest against animal cruelty?" He asked with a large smile.

"Animal cruelty?" The reporter asked.

"What?" Leo stopped his struggling completely and looked to his younger brother.

"Yeah, yeah!" Gingka said, bouncing in place.

"Okay, okay fine!" Hikaru said, her voice sounding like she had just given up with telling a five year old "no." She held her arms up in surrender. "We didn't want anyone to know about us trying to stand up for the cruelty against animals that they do here to the pets they sell us. Okay, now you know what's up. So leave."

"Animal rights movement?" The camera man said, looking the reporter.

"Not what the news wants." The reporter said, thinking. "Screw it, let's just find something else. Tell the station the truth. They won't want a story on this."

The two news people left without another word.

"If that's all it took." Hikaru said, frustration evident in her voice. "Great job Gingka. Where'd that come from?"

"Kyoya and some of the other people showed up and we told them to go help Madoka and her sisters and I told them not to say anything about the game and Kyoya said to say something else and I just came up with the animal thing on a whim."

"It's quiet over there." Hyoma said suddenly.

Everyone looked over to where the huge groups of people were and noticed Kyoya was saying something.

"Let's go!" Gingka exclaimed. They all ran over to find that Kyoya had been telling the reporters just what Gingka had told the last one.

Apparently animal rights movements wasn't what any of the stations were looking for. In a matter of seconds the news crews were completely gone.

"Well then," Kyoya said with a sigh.

"Are we still gonna do this?" some guy in the group asked.

"Of course!" Madoka smiled.

"You sure?" Wanda asked.

"A lot of people showed up for this. We're gonna have to let them have their fun." Madoka said.

After a while of waiting and everyone showing up, the seekers started their roll call. Everyone was once again present and there were no extra people accounted for. Since no guards showed up and no one was seen running out of the mall in any sort of panic, the group assumed that the reports hadn't made themselves known earlier in the day.

"Alright everyone, one more thing then we can get this show started!" Madoka yelled.

Everyone cheered and hollered. Some jumped up and down, some high-fived.

"Okay now, listen up!" Olette yelled over them all. Everyone grew quiet again.

"Remember to follow the rules and have fun! You all get five minutes to find your spots! AND REMEMBER, NO RUNNING!"

"Ready, set, GO!" Gingka yelled. The whole group speed walked into the mall and

the seekers stayed outside to wait for the five minutes to pass.

"Your father doesn't approve of this correct?" Zexion asked Lexaeus. The taller male nodded.

"Why are you doing it then?"

"I can't make him proud all the time. He's here."

"Your father?" Lexaeus nodded.

"What about your brother?" The orange haired teen then asked.

"He's with Lea and Isa. I have enough trust in them now that they can watch over him."

In the mall, the players were busy figuring out where to hide. Tsubasa and Hikaru decided to stick with Hyoma and Leo. Of course they would split up at times to try and make it a little harder to find them but for the most part they were always together.

"Let's hide in Sears!" Hyoma smiled. The other three nodded. Since Sears was such a large portion of the mall they decided it was the best place to hide. They were looking around and walking quickly to the other half of the mall before a voice stopped them.

"Tsubasa, Hikaru? Hyoma, Leo? What're you all doing here?" The four turned around to see an older looking man with black and gray hair. He had a few scars on the side of his face from his childhood.

"Hey, dad." Tsubasa with a small smile.

"Hello, Eraquas." Hikaru greeted with a smile. Hyoma gave a small smile while

Leo gave a half wave. It looked more like him flinging his arm towards the man

but Eraquas knew what it meant.

"How's your arm been, Leo?" Eraquas asked the black haired teen.

"Eh, I'm getting around with it." He answered.

"We have to go now, we're playing a game with some of our friends." Hikaru said, slightly turning away from the older man.

"A game?" Eraquas asked. "I thought you were to old for games Tsubasa."

"Dad, I was mad when I said that." Tsubasa frowned.

"I know, I know, well have fun and be carefully."

"Yes,"

Tsubasa, Hikaru, Hyoma and Leo continued to Sears and went into the electronics section. They crept around in the isles pretending to look at the different things.

Leo and Tsubasa kept look out for the most part.

Lea, Isa and Ienzo went into the sports store that the mall had. They figured that if they had to hide somewhere it may as well be a store where they could enjoy themselves. They went over to the struggle isle and looked at the stuff there, occasionally looking over their shoulders to see if anyone was coming.

Ienzo wondered off to look at the struggle gear that would fit him. He went to go around a corner and noticed Zexion and Lexaeus. He knew his older brother was a seeker and he could see the red bandana hanging out from his side pocket. Ienzo quickly ran over to Lea and Isa and pulled on Isa's shirt.

"What's the matter?" He asked. Ienzo pointed to is brother and Isa grabbed Lea's hand.

"Hey!" Lea said as he was jerked around a corner. "What gives?"

"Shut up." Isa shushed him. He peered around the corner and saw Zexion turn to look in the direction they had run. Isa quickly ducked behind the isle shelf and waited.

"See anyone?" Zexion asked his friend.

Ienzo peered around the corner carefully and watched as his older brother and

Lexaeus headed another way. Lea was on his hands and knees so he could see too without having to lean over Isa and Ienzo. He couldn't see anyone with a red bandana.

"May I help you?" asked a voice from behind. All three jumped and turned quickly.

Ezekiel and Shiya held back a laugh at the expression on everyone's faces.

"Oh, man that was great huh?" Ezekiel asked Shiya. The white haired teen smiled and nodded.

"Shh!" Lea hushed, putting a finger to his mouth. He leaned out and peered around the corner again.

"I don't see anyone." He whispered to Isa. Isa was looking around the other corner.

"I think they left." He said quietly.

"Who was it anyways?" Lea asked.

"Zexion, Ienzo's older brother, and Lexaeus." Isa informed.

"Lexaeus? That really tall guy that's always with him?" Lea asked.

"Yeah, I guess he's helping him look for people."

"Is that even fair?"

"Who cares, let's get out of here." Ezekiel said. She stood straight and turned to look around him for anyone with a red bandana.

"Right," Lea said with a smile. "You got anywhere special to hide?"

"Yeah, follow us." Ezekiel said. She led the way out of the store and casually walked over to the escalator.

"This is probably safer than the elevator." She said, stepping onto the moving stairs.

"Right. Keep an eye out for Zexion. He's probably near by." Isa stated.

"What's he look like anyways?" Ezekiel asked.

"See Ienzo?" Lea said, pointing to the young boy.

"Yeah?"

"Exactly like that."

"Exactly?" Shiya asked.

"Exactly."

"Their appearance doesn't differ much." Isa informed.

They all got off the escalator and headed over to the play area. There was a giant merry-go-round that was half way to the ceiling of the three level mall. Since the play area was in the middle of the mall the merry-go-round had plenty of room all around it. Behind it there was a somewhat large ledge for people to sit on while their kid was on the ride.

"I know it's in the open but it's a really great spot if you think about it." Ezekiel

said. She sat down and Shiya sat next to her.

The ledge was large and jutted out from the wall. It was made to where they could scoot back and sit with their backs against the wall, feet stretched out completely, and still not be seen by anyone. Unless that someone looked directly down when coming down the nearby walkway.

"Not bad." Lea said, scooting to lean against the wall.

"Hopefully it'll be a while before anyone finds us." Ezekiel said, looking to Shiya on her right.

"This is exciting!" She said with a large grin. The white haired teen smiled and nodded in agreement.

"Not knowing when someone's gonna find you?" Lea asked. "Heck yeah, man!"

"We only have like ten or eleven more people to find." Wanda said as she and the other seekers met up for a quick sharing of information.

"Any more bandanas?" Madoka asked. Zexion and Kat handed her a couple bandanas they had gathered from the players they had found. She placed them in the purple bag she had on the side of her pink dress and looked at her phone containing the list of people still needing to be found. The others did the same.

"I already found ten people." Olette said.

"Same," Zexion stated.

The list they were using also had a section of the seekers who had to find ten people. After a seeker found ten people, they were able to check their name off the list. This made it easier to tell who could help with finding more people and who couldn't.

"Alright, Zexion, Lexaeus, you guys try looking for Ienzo, Lea and Isa. I know they're bound to be together." Madoka instructed.

"I'll help Wanda and look for those Shiya and Ezekiel girls." Olette said.

"Okay, good." Madoka nodded, putting her phone away. "Kat, you and I should work together anyway and find people."

Kat nodded and everyone decided on the directions they would take.

"Alright," Kat smiled. "Let's go!"

**Author's Notes: **Yeah this whole Super Hide and Seek game is something I'd kill to do. I made it up one day so if you want to do it or something or you just like the idea it'd be cool if you could tell me in a review or comment. :) Anyways, this fic is almost over. Only one or two more chapters! **I hope you enjoyed reading! :D**

**Please review, comment, follow, favorite, stalk or whatever it is you do! :D**


End file.
